Scars Only the Other Can Mend
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Bella has been mourning a death. Her and Carlisle feel each others pain. Both want to comfort each other and feelings that have never been expressed before come to the surface. Carlisle/Bella. Rated M for future possible lemons.
1. The first kiss tastes sweeter

Bella's Point of View

This takes place in the future. The death that takes place would have happened in an alternate New Moon. Not trying to rewrite the story. I love Edward but for this story i need him to be absent.

I intend to make this a story not just a oneshot if i get enough review. I have big plans for it so please please please review!!!!!

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Come on Bella!" she screamed into my ear, "it has been one hundred thirty-seven years, four months, twenty-nine days, and twenty-two hours. Please, for the sake of all that's good, stop moping!"

_Damn, this pixie is annoying! Why did I ask them to turn me? Oh yeah, I am an idiot and I wanted to be a Cullen one way or another. Oh god, if she doesn't shut up soon I will kill her! Does she know I have a lighter in that overpriced Gucci handbag she bought me?_

"You won't be able to catch me," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me like an insubordinate child.

My only external response was a confused expression. _How the hell did she know that? Oh…._

"Stop looking into my future!" I screamed at the little black haired pixie that was looking up at me. The cursed pixie backed away with her hands up in defense. _Damn…… _I heard Jasper coming down the stairs to the room I was now sitting in, the living room. He could feel how upset I was. Well, the escalated anger and frustration, higher than my original level.

We had moved back to Forks a couple months ago_._ We returned to the beautiful white mansion we had inhabited before. Everyone took their former rooms. Some changes had been made to the garage but, nothing else. I was a vampire now so we didn't need to redo the kitchen although I have a feeling Esme's going to redo it again.

Since Edward died at the hand of the vampires how call themselves the Volturi I took our former room and lived alone._ Why did he even go to Volterra?_

The room was the same as when he inhabited it. The bed was still there, along with the black leather couch and huge music collection. I had taken to listening to some of it lately too.

"You okay Bella?" jasper asked entering the room. I was hit by a wave of calm and glared at him for a second before it took full affect.

"She's moping again!" Alice whined to her blonde haired husband. I knew she would do this again. I bet she wanted to shop. _Ugh!!!_

"I'm not moping, I'm just… I don't know what I'm doing," I sighed, mentally exhausted.

Jasper sat down on the other end of the couch and looked at his wife with adoring eyes, "Maybe it would be best if you didn't push her too hard on this, Alice."

"You could make her happy," she pursued.

"You wouldn't dare!" I scorned.

"I would never violate you like that Bella," he apologized gently.

"It's okay. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and listen to some music," at that I got up and walked to the stairs that led to the upper floors. My room was still on the third floor but something I heard on the second floor stopped me in my tracks. It was music. To be specific, music I haven't heard in a while, Esme's song. The one my Edward wrote. But Edward isn't here anymore. It was a recording. I could tell it didn't carry the heart a live performance of music could exude.

I heard the song drift into another ever more familiar, my lullaby. _Who is up here listening to my loves music? _I walked down the hall a little bit more and stopped when I came to the door that the music was coming from. It was Carlisle's study. _Why is he listening to this? _I pressed my ear to the door. It was definitely coming from here but why?

Carlisle took Edward's death almost as bad as me. I know Edward was as much as his son as anyone would ever be. When I asked him to change me, I think he was going to deny me but, I remembered his promise to me. Reluctantly, he agreed and changed me. Since then we go through phases; sometimes he avoids me and sometimes we are inseparable. Right now was the time he avoided me at all costs.

Unexpectedly, the door I was leaning on opened to reveal Carlisle. "Bella, are you okay?" _Man, a lot of people are asking me that lately. I must not look like I'm fine. _My breath caught in my throat and if I had still had blood coursing through my veins it would be pooling in my cheeks making me beet red. I think he must have sensed that.

"I'm so sorry for startling you Bella," he apologized and smiled a gentle, warm smile.

"It's okay, really, just wasn't paying attention to any sound other than the music," I stammered, trying to regain composure. I swear at times his smile was the nicest thing. It could brighten a room.

"Would you like to come in? I am listening to some of his music he recorded for the family. It is soothing. He was a wonderful pianist," he said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he was," I sobbed and put my hand on the top of his. He lowered it and led me into the office.

He led me across the room to his desk. I sat in the antique leather chair. He walked around his desk and took his seat opposite of me. Looking at him now, his caring eyes remind me so much if Edward it hurts to think about it. It hurts to even look at him but, I can't pull myself from his eyes.

His laptop was on the desk. He turned is so it was perpendicular to the both of us. The music danced out of the duel speakers. I let myself get lost in the enchanting melody.

After the first song was over, it lasted nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds; I heard Alice and Jasper leave the house. Now we were alone to listen to the compositions in peace. I enjoy these alone times with him. It helps fill the void. I know he feels it too. He has drifted away emotionally from Esme, the family, even his work at times. Sometimes we are closer than him and his wife. She doesn't hold a grudge. She knows that we have a bond and scars that only the other can help mend.

At the opening of the second song I got up and walked at human pace to the window behind the desk. I looked out at the forest and mountain range. There are so many memories here. My mind drifted to the times that I have spent on this property. The first visit here. The first time I came here after school to listen to Edward play piano. So many memories.

I felt a gentle hand on my back. I turned to see Carlisle looking at me with sad eyes. Seeing his face like this chipped away the last of my self control. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned my head into his chest and wept tearlessly. One of his arms went around me and the other one went to the back of my head protectively. His breathing became ragged and I could tell he was sobbing too.

We stood there like that for the duration of the song. At the end, I pulled away and looked up into his darkening golden eyes. He just hunted two days ago so it wasn't from being thirsty.

He took one step closer to me and our bodies touched. I didn't shy away from it like I normally would. There was something about him today. He leaned his head close to mine and strand of his perfect blonde hair fell. He closed the distance painfully slow but, our lips finally met. The spark I hadn't felt in so long was there again. I put mu arms around his neck, softly. His surgical hands rested on my waist and I deepened the kiss. I returned it with great pleasure and passion.

Too soon, he pulled away and smiled at me; waiting for a reaction. I pulled him close and stood on my tiptoes. I whispered one thing into his ear, "Thank You." He pulled me closer still to him and kissed me again and again.

* * *

Review and I will give you a sad Carlisle that you can cheer up!!!!!

Review! Review! Review!!!

Thank You!!!


	2. I Think We Are Both Okay With This

here is the second part to this story!!!

Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed!!! I am so grateful somebody has found my rambling enjoyable.

Enjoy!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I closed the door behind me, music was still playing. In fact, the CD had looped back to the beginning again. I was feeling better than when I entered. That was for sure. It was for multiple reasons. One, we were talking again. Yeah, we were definitely talking again. Two, I think I found a way to help us both with our pain.

_I just spent the last hour with one of the most amazing men I have ever met, with the exception of one. No sex, just a lot of kisses and talking. I'm okay with that for now. I get the feeling he is too but, who knows what this might lead to. Another but; he is married and married to my adopted mother. He was my adopted father. I don't really care._

With the door safely closed behind me, I shoot up the stairs to my room. I needed a reminder of Edward I have to know that he did exist.

I entered my room and danced to the stereo, spinning once. There is only one song I want to listen to right now: Clair de Lune. I will never be able to listen to Debussy the same way again, never. I rarely listen to him; actually I avoid him at all costs.

I plopped down onto the couch and lost myself. My fingers played along against my thighs. My bell chime voice started a counter-melody. I hit the top notes with grace and touched the low notes effortlessly.

Before Edward departed this world, he taught me a little about music. The rest I learned from Rosalie, of all people. We both have settled our differences. She was a wonderful teacher. I can now play piano.

By the second song, I was completely consumed. Every note became a heartbeat. My voice drifted along lightly. I heard Alice and Jasper come back home. I also heard Emmett arrive back from his solo hunting trip also. Esme started a wedding planning business so she wouldn't be home until later.

I heard the feather light footsteps coming up the stairs and I ignored them, hoping they would go away. Everybody knows to leave me alone when I have my music on. Emmett learned that one the hard way, meaning a shiny new scar on his ass. He was stupid enough to enter the room.

A knock thudded at the door. My growl was a warning to all that dared to enter. My ears detected the hand turning the handle and I sprang up. Naturally, I sank into a crouch, ready to pounce. The door cracked open and a face poked through.

"Don't attack, please," she pleaded with her hands up. I deepened my growl. She continued to work her way into the bedroom.

"Leave!" I snapped at her verbally. She continued her advance and sat her tiny little ass on my couch, MINE!

"We need to talk about something," she smiled at me. I straightened out of my crouch and walked over to leather couch to join her. There was no way I was going to win this battle so, I didn't even try to fight it. I knew what was coming. _I hope she hasn't told anyone yet._

"I will be as quiet as possible. Nobody will hear Bella," she whispered trying to ease my nerves about this conversation.

"That helps a little bit," I huffed.

"I see you two aren't planning on stopping anytime soon so just tell me one thing; why Carlisle?" she asked me with a quizzical look. Her back was against the armrest facing me as I was sitting the same way.

"I don't know! I didn't think about what I was doing. You know we understand each other at a deep level. I don't know how far this is going to go, unlike you, and I hope it doesn't wreck our friendship. And, before you ask, as of right now I don't plan on breaking Esme and Carlisle up," I finished on the verge of hysterics, whisper-yelling.

I figured she sensed that because she scooted closer to me and put her hand on my knee. "I have seen how you guys handle this in the short term and I'm only going to tell you that I am happy that you two are coming out of this depression," she said, trying to cam me, "and if you don't settle down soon Jasper will be coming up here and neither one of us want that!"

I took a few deep breaths trying to take Alice's advice. It helped enough to get Alice to sit back on her side of the couch.

"Thank you Bella," she smiled and stood up. She saw my confusion and answered the silent question. "Carlisle will be up here in three minutes. I don't want to be here while he is in here," she giggled and exited my bedroom. If I could blush I would once again be bright red.

_What am I going to do with myself for three minutes?_

I started pacing around and decided I should do what I was doing before I was interrupted, listen to music. I glided over to the stereo to find it still on. _Must have never turned it off. _I settled back into my usual seat on the black couch. My hands resumed playing along to the track.

Right on cue I heard the footfalls I recognized as Carlisle's climbing the flight of stairs that led to my room. _Great, here comes the nerves. Was he mad at me now that he thought about it? Was he upset with me for kissing back, for not stopping? Would he let this continue? God, I hope Alice can keep Jasper from snooping into the cause of all this stress._

Two gentle and confident knocked dragged me out of my mind. _Was I ready for this? Now or never!_

"Come in," I announced, still lounging.

He opened the door and walked inside. His posture showed his usual confidence and grace but, a subtle difference did show. He had a little more bounce in his step. He was happier. _Wow Alice!_ He smiled at me and stalked over to me perched on the couch. "Do we need to talk about what happened earlier?" he started.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Do we?"

Just then I heard Alice's voice hollering up to me, "We are all leaving Bella! We will be back in about an hour. Esme will be home in approximately two hours, Carlisle! Bye guys!"

"Well, now we have some time," I smiled. I unfolded my legs and stretched them out across the couch.

"Indeed, we do," he leaned over my body and kissed me gently on the lips. I returned it quickly and soon we were both in a near ecstasy.

He pulled away and I whimpered. That made him chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as casually as if we were discussing a baseball game. His eyes were once again a deep, smoldering, glittering gold.

I reached up to his shirt collar and pulled the golden haired beauty back to me. That was all the answer either of us needed. His hands slithered up my blouse.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!

I am debating over writing the lemon or not. If you want it then just ask! If i get ten more reviews i will write it. That's all i need ten!! I am cheered up by any review i get!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. And Then It Happened

Here is the lemon! It isn't very good. I am not that great at writing them but, i hope it is okay for you!!!

I felt like being descriptive with Bella's outfit so there are links on my profile along with a link for Esme's BMW! i love that car!

Please read and review!!! They mean so much to me. i was so pleased with the response from everybody. i didn't expect to get more then one or two. If you have any suggestions send those my way too!!!

Enjoy!

~Obsessedwithmd

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_That was all the answer either of us needed. His hands slithered up my blouse._

_***************_

His skilled hands worked their way around my lower abdomen; his hands lightly skimming my granite skin. I shivered in anticipation. Carlisle's hands followed the top of my Vigoss jeans around to the small of my back and rested one hand there. The other one grabbed a hold of the hem of my green tank top and tossed it to the floor next to the couch. It was the one Alice had gotten me a couple days ago and insisted I wear today. It had two pockets on the side and had white thread detailing.

He flipped the shirt over my head quickly. When our lips met again the speed picked up. We only had an hour. His tongue swept across my bottom lip tasting me and begging for entrance. I parted my lips and he took full advantage of it. Our tongues danced and I could no longer keep any moan no matter how small, from escaping. He returned a couple of them with low growls.

I worked my way through the buttons on his blue shirt and discarded it. I broke the kiss to take a look at him. _God, he is gorgeous. So sculpted. Beautiful. _I was mesmerized by his beauty. He used the momentary distraction to his full advantage to take my Christian Louboutin heels off. He flicked them off quickly with his now bare feet. _He is a magician. _I giggled softly but, he still heard it. His eyes grabbed my attention and he lowered his face to my collarbone.

While his mouth worked its magic on my neck, we both lost the rest of our clothing. He rested his weight on his hands positioned by my head on either side. He looked down at me and smiled. Our bodies were pressed together with not even room for a sheet of paper between us.

He worked his mouth down my neck and between my breast, nipping and kissing. His hand started to message my nipples teasing them until they were diamond points. He looked momentarily to admire his work. "Mmmmm…" he moaned and kissed them both before moving down my stomach leaving a light trail. I savored every touch he gave me.

His hands flitted down my breast, my ribs, all the way to my hips. He rested one there. The other trailed across my bare waistline; making me shiver. He inched his hand closer to my burning core and he seemed to be slowing his pace. He dragged his finger all the way down my folds and stopped right at entrance. I whined for more and my hips bucked on their own accord. He kissed me on the lips and entered me. It felt like a weight was lifted from my mind. He circled inside of e once the pulled out and plunged back in multiple times. Every time my hips reacted and we had a steady rhythm between us. Without any warning he pulled out his fingers. My response was pathetic.

He had an evil grin in his face and before I could contemplate what that meant he entered me. _Damn, it felt good. _He grinned at my momentary shock and gave me a second to accommodate him. He slowly pushed all the way into me. He smiled at me like the Cheshire cat and I bet that mirrored my face. He pulled out of me and thrust back again. I bit my lip to hold my scream in even though nobody was home. He kissed me hungrily and that broke my control. I hissed. He set up a pace that was that was comfortable and quite possibly a little slow.

He worked me towards my climax and I guess he wasn't far behind. Feeling my impending climax, I grabbed my lip in my teeth to help muffle the scream. He wouldn't have that. He kissed me again and that was it. With one more thrust my walls clamped down around him and I experienced my first orgasm with another vampire. My body convulsed with pleasure and he came a moment later. We both rode them out for everything they were worth.

He collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around me. I could see his muscles stretch as he tightened his grip never wanting to let go. I snaked my arms around him to pull the wonderful man closer to me. Our bodies were still entwined every way possible. He gently kissed me and rested his forehead on mine.

I unwrapped my hands and moved them to his head. I tangled them into his lush golden locks. I pulled him even closer and he kissed me deeply. This wasn't any regular kiss. It was a kiss that spoke millions of words. They included ones of ecstasy, love, passion, and depth. The list goes on and on; speaking feelings that couldn't be formed into coherent words.

After about two minutes of us recovering, he pulled out of me and we both whimpered at the loss of contact. We stayed connected in every other way possible.

We lay like that for at least thirty minutes. We didn't have much time left and we knew that. My phone alerted me to a new text message but, I ignored it. It was just Alice telling us to get our lazy ass up.

After the tenth text in less than two minutes we decided to get dressed and relax for a little longer. He pulled on his boxers and jeans. I pulled on the pink boy shorts and jeans. I also threw on my matching bra and green tank top. I requested he leave his shirt off until the last possible second. We both sat back on the couch to talk a little.

"We have to get one thing straight," he began. He had a smile on his face but, it didn't seem to completely touch his eyes. I nodded my head yes.

"I don't mean to come across mean or any other way except that I love you but, I can't tell Esme now. I need time. Please understand this. I want this to continue so we need to hide this for as long as possible. With Esme working now, we can both talk to Alice and she can help us. She knows how much this means to the both of us. Just be patient and everything will work out in due time," he concluded.

I needed a moment to digest everything he had just said. I nodded my head to give him an acknowledgment and contemplated everything he just said. _One, he said I love you. That means he wants to stay. Good. Two, he thinks we will work this out. Three, we can get Alice's help. Once again, he proves how intelligent he is. _It was know my turn to speak.

"To start off, thank you, and not just for the sex. I think you know what I mean," I paused, "I want to continue this too. I am hopeful Alice can help us and I think it will work out in time. We will have to break this to Esme eventually but, we can keep it a secret until then and I promise not to get jealous at any attention of any kind you give her. I understand," I stopped. I had more to say but, I heard tires turn onto our driveway. We only had about thirty seconds.

"That isn't Alice's car," he said with a hint of nerves.

I listened and it wasn't. It was a BMW X5.

"Oh God," we both muttered in unison.

He jumped up and threw his shirt on and I ran to the stereo to turn on some music. He was headed to the door but, I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Stay, we are just casually listening to some of Edward's favorite music and remembering, together," I suggested.

Thankfully, he nodded his head in agreement and sat on the couch again. I opted for my bed this time. We wouldn't normally sit together on the couch. He moaned lightly when I chose my place. I giggled and whispered, "Wait a little bit longer."

We silently agreed on that one. Just as the music started to play the engine was silenced and we heard the front door open. She was home. _I'm confused. Why didn't Alice tell me she was coming home early? Oh…. Opps!_

"Alice," I hissed. I opened my phone to a text message that said; **Esme's coming home early! Get ur ass up and dressed! **This was one of thirteen. _Note to self: NEVER ignore Alice's texts!_

He saw my face a chuckled once, "she warned us, didn't she." It was a statement, not a question.

I would be the shade of a Red Delicious apple if I were still human. "Umm, yeah," I admitted. He laughed one more time and we both prepared for the act we would be putting one for a long time to come. We were just friends to the outside world.

* * *

I am thinking about doing the next chapter or maybe the next one from Carlisle's point of view so we can see what is going on in that brilliant brain of his. Do you like the idea? have any other ideas or suggestion, tell me!!!

From now on i am only going to update twice maybe three times a week instead of every other day. I have too much going on. I know its faster then some other authors so please be patient!

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!

* * *


	4. This Could Tear Us Apart

This one is from Carlisle's point of view. I thought you might want to know what's going on in that brilliant mind of his. It isn't all that great but, I tried. For some reason it was really hard writing him. I am going back to Bella after this one.

Please read and review!!!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

Rosalie was with Esme today. No doubt designing a wedding dress for one of her clients. Rosalie likes helping out with the planning. Alice and the rest of the family arrived back home shortly after them. Our time together was over for now. I now had to face my family, especially Alice, and my loving wife. This was going to be difficult.

I walked down to my study on the second floor. I closed the door behind me and collapsed into my chair. I had to think about what we just did. I heard Rosalie try to get Bella out of the house. Apparently, more shopping for Bella. I also heard jasper and Emmett rough housing once again. If they didn't stop soon they would break something. That would not go over well with Esme.

"Emmett, Jasper, take it outside now!" I announced. They heard me despite my voice being no louder than my normal level. I heard a few grumbles then silence.

After two seconds, the only thing that alerted me to their departure was the sound of the closing door.

I started to type up the new article I was working on. It was about one of my newest surgical techniques. I was planning on having published in a couple of medical journals. It could help so many people if the word could get out.

I was on my third paragraph when I heard a knock at my door. I recognized the scents; Esme, and Bella. _Together? This can't be good in a couple different ways. _I also thought I smelt another scent, maybe Rosalie's. "Come in Ladies," I invited. _This will be the real test. I hope we can pull this off._

The door opened and the three women I was expecting walked in; Bella, Esme, and Rosalie. From the smile on Rose and Esme's faces this meant they were dragging my new lover shopping. _I will have to help cheer her up after this outing. _"My wallet's going to hurt because of this isn't it?" I joked. The scary thing was they laughed in response.

I had to let them go. I couldn't not give in. I did see the pleading look on Bella's face though. She truly didn't want to go.

"Where are you guys going this time? Nowhere out of state I hope," I asked. They have a tendency to go overboard. _Wait, where's Alice?_

"Nop, just Seattle," Rosalie practically screamed with excitement.

"Okay, just two things. One, keep it under $8,000," I started. I was curious about how much they were planning on spending. Rose's face fell. Clearly she was the mastermind of this trip.

"Ugh! Fine!" she muttered dejectedly.

I had to laugh at her tone. "Two, why isn't Alice going with you guys?"

"Um, she said she wanted to hunt. She didn't think it would be a good idea to be around so many humans. It never stopped her before though," she concluded.

"That doesn't sound like Alice, but okay." I knew what she was doing._ I'll have to thank her later._

"Have fun," I started to shoo them out of my private sanctuary. They all ran out and within two seconds flat they were in the car.

_Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme; all of them were gone. I wish Bella hadn't had to join them but, we were just family to them. There was no reason for here to stay behind. _

_God, what am I doing? Cheating on my wife of over one hundred and fifty years. How could I do such a thing to the woman who loves me? Esme, my wife for so long; can I do this to her? My heart says yes, but my mind is torn. I want to stay faithful, but there is an attraction between the two of us that I couldn't deny existed. It felt like gravity pulling us together. Not until lately have I felt this way about Bella. That is why I had to avoid her like the plague. I didn't want to give in, but I wasn't strong enough. I had to give in to temptation. Ignoring it was like trying to outrun fate. _

_Looking back on our first experience together, I can't say I regret in and I want to continue what we have. But everything I have been taught says not to continue. I wish this was easier. I love both of them but, in different ways. Why can't this be simpler?_

I was shaken from my thoughts by my pixie daughter standing in the doorway. Her high heel clad foot was tapping in an annoyed fashion. _Oh this cannot be good._

She pushed off the frame and strutted over to sit in the chair in front of my desk. She glared at me and I am not ashamed to admit that she scared me to death.

"Alice, what seems to be the problem?" I asked trying to break the ice. From the way Alice was acting I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled a lighter and killed me then and there.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I can't stand the images I am getting right now. I love you both so much, but I don't think I can handle this," she whined at the final word. I could see she had been worried about this conversation. We might as well get it over with.

"Alice, please calm down. I am truly sorry but, I love Bella. I think I love her more than Esme. I know it probably will tear this family apart. I just don't think I have the strength to say no anymore," I admitted to her. From her reaction to that I don't think she literally saw that coming.

"Carlisle! This is our family. For some of is it is all we have. You can't just turn your' back on it!" she screamed.

"You think I want this family to fall apart?! I love every single one of you! I am scared. That is true. But you don't think Bella is too?" I fired back at my daughter. She stood up out of her chair and so did I. I put my hands on my desk to brace myself. I tried to control the anger that was now building up inside of me. I didn't want to break my beautiful desk.

"Somehow I don't believe that. It looks to me, as of right now, that you would do anything for this, this fling!" she spat at me. We were both screaming. This conversation had become an all out verbal fight. It wasn't too far away from getting physical either. I couldn't let it get that far.

"How could you ever think that? This family is my number one priority. It always has been!" I countered back. I leaned over the desk, closer to the pixie without even knowing it.

"I think that because that's all I see; the two of you running away from us!" she cried out at me.

"The only reason I would do that would be if I saw no other way! I don't think that time wall ever come too!" I declared.

"I think it will!" she huffed.

"Alice, I never thought I would see the day that I would not listen to you but, it has come. I can't see the future, unlike you, but I don't ever plan on leaving! I do not know what I am doing here though. I have never done or thought of doing anything close to this before!" I started to try to explain to her.

"I can't help you. I already told you that! I don't want to wreck our friendship, but I also am not going to stop you. I am not going to interfere in anyway. I guess what I am saying is you are going to have to do this the human way. No supernatural help; not from me," she replied starting to calm down marginally. She sat down again looking exhausted. I took my seat feeling the same way. I was somewhat confused though.

"So what does that exactly mean?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me then continued.

"It means that I'm not going to tell you guys when you will have some alone time. I won't tell you if I see you guys getting caught. Basically, we will never say anything about this to each other again, okay?" she asked me.

"You would really do that to me?" I asked hurt. She has always stood behind every single one of us not matter what we do. Now she was abandoning us. This really hurts to hear.

"It hurts me to have to do this to both of you, especially Bella. I just feel it's the right thing for me to do." She stood up then and headed to the door.

Before she left I had to say something, "Thank you for everything you have done for both of us."

She turned around and walked over to my desk. She leaned down and hugged me briefly. I hugged her back and then she disappeared. I had a feeling she was going to go find the guys or hunt.

Once I thought she was far gone I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax. I took a few deep breaths. It did help because, I was feeling better. I straightened myself up and pulled back to the desk. I resumed typing my newest article.

I was so engrossed in my writing that I didn't hear the window open and feet land softly on the floor. I only realized there was another body in the room when her hands covered my eyes and she whispered, "Hello Doctor," in my ear. I chuckled and so did she. She also removed her hands and spun me around to face her.

"Hey Bells," I greeted. She smiled and grabbed my right hand. She pulled me up with my captured limb. I pulled her closer to me with it and freed my hand. Both of my hands fell to rest on her hips. We closed the distance between us and kissed, long and passionate. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers started to play with the ends of my hair. _I can't say no to this. I do have to tell her about Alice though._

I broke the kiss; pulling away only a few inches. I had to start this conversation before I couldn't concentrate anymore. It wouldn't be long either.

"We have to talk about Alice," I paused, "she was less than pleased." I tried to explain what just happened. She removed her hands from my neck and rested them around my waist also. We mirrored each other.

"What did she say?" she asked appearing scared. I could feel her body reacting to the stress. She tensed.

"After the yelling and throwing accusations at me, she said she wasn't going to help us or even talk to us about it anymore," I concluded. I could see the hurt in her eyes. She even mumbled something along the lines of, "Why Alice?" it was quiet, but I heard it. Downstairs, Alice apparently hadn't left, even heard it. We could both hear her exhale sharply. It almost sounded like a sob. I was hoping Bella hadn't heard it. I fear she did nevertheless.

"Carlisle, I'm very sorry; so sorry. We don't hand to continue," she started to weep tearlessly.

"No, it's okay. We will just have to be careful. Okay?" I asked, trying to look her in the eyes unfortunately; her head was leaned down. I was worried about her. I put one hand under her chin and lifted it up. Our gazes locked then.

"Okay," she said nervously. She said it almost as if she was unsure which appeared to be the case. I saw her working through the options quickly in her mind. After about five seconds I saw her eyes clear up. That indicated she had made her decision. She was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Bella," I apologized again. She looked so guilty it hurt.

"So Alice will know but, won't tell anybody?" she asked trying to clarify things.

"They won't find out by me!" we both heard the pixie scream up at us. Apparently she wasn't going to leave.

"Thanks Alice," I said sourly.

"Well this should be interesting," she joked. She was back to her happy normal self again.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. _Wasn't she supposed to be shopping?_

"I told them I wanted to come home and meet up with Alice," she smirked.

"We have a little more time alone together today," I pursued.

"I have something I was hoping you would do with me." she was obviously nervous but, what about eluded me.

"What would that be?" I asked, genuinely curious about her plans.

"I wanted to visit Charlie's grave. Would you go with me?" She peered at me with sad eyes again and bit her bottom lip. I could tell she had been thinking about doing this for a long time.

I leaned in to kiss her and responded, "Of course, Bella."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked the look into Carlisle's mind! I am diffinately going back to Bella though. I prefer her. Please tell me what you think! I know there are probably a lot of mistakes so sorry about that! I wanted to get this up quick.

If you have any ideas send them my way!

Reviews are my lifeline!

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Depths of My Memory

I feel so bad that I haven't updated in over a week! I have been so busy with school. We just got done and this last week was intense. I hop eyou aren't too mad at me. After Tuesday I will be on break so I will have more time to write.

It is just a filler in a way. It is the history of Edward and I hope it is okay for you. I posted the outfits on my profile so check them out. I personally love them!

I love reviews and they help me get chapters out sooner. Please leave a review!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

Carlisle agreed to take me to visit my long deceased father's grave. We settled for next Wednesday. He said that was the day before Esme's next wedding so she would be busy. In all likelihood all of the females in the family would be busy. They all loved the new business. I seriously think I missed out of that gene. I can't stand the sight of lace or frills much to Alice's discontent. It always makes the guys laugh. Jasper always has to feel her upset, sometimes angry, and doesn't like it all that much. Emmett always has fun with that. Last time he jumped on his back and tackled him in the living room. They had to buy a new couch and coffee table. Esme was furious!

Today I was forced to stay at home bored out of my superhuman vampire mind. _Ugh! It can be so frustrating to be a vampire with such a big brain capacity! UGH! _I had my second copy of _Wuthering Heights _open and was rereading it for the three hundred and fifty-seventh time. I still love it. Edward was never able to comprehend why. I guess it was because he could never truly see how much I loved it.

The TV was on to the Fox News channel, background noise. They were reporting on some string of murders in Virginia. Nothing we could do about it. Definitely not a vampire. Most of them were occurring during the day. _God, I am so bored!_

My mind drifted back to the last conversation I had with Edward. If I could cry in this body I would. I hate remembering it. _Damn vampire memory! _

* * *

_We were sitting on his bed up on the third floor room which was now mine. He was leaning with his back against the headboard and me curled up on his lap. His shirt was thrown on the floor but, he insisted on wrapping me in a blanket. It defeated the purpose. I wanted to feel him on me without a layer between our two different textures. He was so stubborn. He planted a soft kiss of my forehead and then started to talk. _

_"I have some business to attend to in Italy, my love." I looked up to him with nervous eyes. There is only thing that would hold his interest in Italy and it wasn't the Pantheon or the Coliseum. It was Volterra; more specifically the Volturi. _

_He told me he had to leave the next day on a flight out of Sea-Tac. That night we spent laying together in his bed. He had tried to hum me to sleep a couple times but it wasn't helping. I was too anxious. We lay together through the later hours of the night. He was lying on his back with his head rested in a pillow. He had tried to convince me join him with my head on the pillow but, I wouldn't budge. I kept my head on his chest. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. He had his arms wrapped around me and one of my legs was thrown across his legs. He didn't protest, not tonight._

_At around two in the morning I had dosed off slightly when he gently woke me. He told me he had to leave for the airport soon. My eyes instantly welled over with tears that I thought I had finished crying a couple hours ago. He got off of the bed and went over to his closet to change. _

_When he was done he returned to my side. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He hugged me close to him and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry. He soothed me the best he could. I could tell that seeing me like this was hurting him too. To this day I still don't know the exact reason he had to leave. I suspect Alice will never tell me._

_He pulled away too soon and grabbed my hand in his. He led me out of his room to a waiting Alice. _

"_Barbie doll time?" I groaned. He nodded her head quickly and dragged me to her room. _

_With the door securely closed behind us she hauled me to her closet. There was a white knee length dress with a black patent belt hanging up across the room. I quickly realized it was mine. I groaned silently but, Alice still heard me. She insisted the Dolce and Gabbana dress would be perfect on me._

"_You are wearing it even if it kills you," she giggled and danced over to the dress. _

"_Is that an option? I'll take it if at all possible," I pleaded with her. I lost the battle within seconds. She proceeded to dress me and do my hair and makeup even with the early hour. She had said that Edward would want to remember me for his trip like this. UGH!!!_

_She finished the outfit with a pair of black Coach ballet flats. They had a crinkle appearance and a small bow on them. My hair was in my natural waves and my makeup looked nonexistent. She was a miracle worker. _

_She was wearing nude colored ruffle blouse that had a black sash around the waist. It had a v-neck and looked perfect on her as usual. She paired it with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of black peep toe shoes. She had told me that they were Christian Louboutin's. I guess you could tell because the soles of the shoe were bright red._

_I had to thank her next because, she allowed me to have a minute with Edward. He walked me to the living room and we both took a seat on the couch. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me gently. I could feel the love in it and returned in eagerly. We continued for an amount of time that I couldn't measure. It could have been minutes or hours. My whole world stopped when we were together. _

_Alice eventually entered the room. I don't know how long she was there. From the way Edward looked at her it must have been longer than a couple seconds. Edward was first to speak._

"_Time to go Alice?" he asked still marginally annoyed. To answer his question she dragged us out of the house and towards Edward's Volvo. She was driving because she had seen that I wouldn't be able to hold it together enough to get myself back to Forks. I was thankful for her visions today. _

_We completed the four hour drive in about two. She drove just as wild as Edward. _

_Edward and I climbed out of the backseat we had shared and embraced. He wrapped his arms around me completely as did I to him. I sobbed into his shirt for the second time. He pulled me away from him a little and kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed him back and once again we got carried away. We were together like that for over three minutes. The only time we broke was for air. _

_Alice eventually stopped us and told us that Edward was going to miss his flight if he didn't leave soon. _

_He listened and grabbed his single bag out of the trunk. It was just a black L.L Bean back pack. Alice grumbled when he didn't take complete outfits but, he won. I think there might have been another car involved in the agreement. She had her eye on the new 2010 Corvette; in yellow of course. _

_The two of us girls said our goodbyes and he walked into the terminal leading him to his death. Alice didn't even know that yet. _

_As predicted I broke down the second I couldn't see him. Alice had to carry me back to the front seat of the car._

_Two days later I was starting to get worried. Edward hadn't called and he was changing his mind all the time. Alice couldn't get a good view. She tried to call him a couple times with no avail. _

_I was spending a lot of time at the Cullen's and Charlie thought I was hanging out with Alice. That was partially correct. Jasper was around a lot and not just because Alice was his wife. He was attempting to calm me down. Nothing worked though. He eventually gave up and just settled to hanging around with his soul mate. _

_At around eleven thirty in the morning the next day Alice screamed in anguish. Jasper's knees buckled beneath him as if he was carrying a heavy load. They both started to cry tearlessly. I knew something was wrong. I walked over to my future sister and urged her to tell me what she saw. All she said was, "Edward, Edward, no… no no no!!!" _

_Hearing her say this I collapsed in tears. The whole family soon joined us and struggled to calm the pixie down. _

_Carlisle had arrived home at about the same time we had gotten Alice and consequently Jasper relaxed enough to tell us what happened. She pulled Carlisle aside to tell him first. Edward was his first son._

_When they returned to the group, Carlisle was in pain. It almost appeared to be physical pain. He sat next to me on the loveseat and put an arm around my shoulders. I turned to look at him and his eyes were the saddest I had ever seen. He began to speak. I only vaguely remember what he said._

"_Bella, I can't begin to tell you how much it pains the whole family to have to go through this but, you need to know something. Alice had a vision, which I am sure you are aware of. What you don't know is that this family has been reduced in numbers now," he paused to analyze my face," He perished approximately an hour ago in Italy. We are clueless as to what led to his death. Bella we are here for you," he finished. I broke down in tears and screamed out in pain. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and even Rosalie all crowded around me to hug me. I was reduced to a mumbling mess of tears and Carlisle was the first one to have his arms wrapped around me. The rest of the family followed suit._

* * *

I was torn out of my trance by Alice plopping down on the couch. She must have just arrived home after a quick hunt. I saw my other two female family members standing off to the side of the room. They were letting Alice take the lead. _Great! _

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed. She frowned at my tone and pulled my off of the couch with her.

"We are going out tonight," she sang dragging me up the stairs to her room. She pulled me into the closet with Rosalie and Esme on our heels.

We all dressed in beautiful dresses she had picked out. They were all perfect for any event Alice could have thought up. The outfits gave me no clue.

Rosalie had on a dress the fell to about mid thigh. It was red and had black straps and a red sash under half of the bust line. It was cinched under the sash so it fell off to the sides in layers. It looked beautiful on Rose.

She had on a pair of strappy black heels. They laced up her calf and tied in the back. They were a perfect match as always.

Esme had on a black dress that appeared to be made out of lace. It was very intricately made. It had sleeves that complemented the shape of the dress wonderfully. It was knee length and perfect for Esme; once again. She paired it with black Jimmy Choo peep toes. The heel was a height I was afraid of still after all these years.

Alice had on a yellow dress that fell to mid thigh. It had beads in browns and golds to accent. It had two pockets for detail in the front. It was a classic Alice dress. Only she could pull it off. She had on a pair of gold heels that had straps made out of a pattern that I couldn't identify and a small medallion to add detail.

I had on a deep blue dress that had gold foil detail on the skirt of it. It had a neck line that was a plunging V. The shoes Alice forced me into were a pair of black Dior pumps.

We were all dressed but, one thing remained. _Where were we going?_

* * *

Was it any good? I hop eit was enough. i am going to work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefull post on Monday but, that might not get done. I am going to go get a mani/pedi that day so if i don't post i'm sorry.

Check out my profile for the dress/outfits/shoes/car. I love the Corvette!

Please review! I love reading them and they make me extremely happy. I need mroe if i am going to finish this story. I haven't gotten many lately.

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	6. Space Needle

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. School just ended for the summer and it was really busy. We had a lot of work. I am going to try to update more often now though. I am not going to make any promises that I can't kep though. I do promise though that I will update atleast once a week.

I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be interesting. This is kinda a filler. I am planning fo rthere only to be four to six more chapters at the most. This story isn't going to be too long.

I need more reviews. I am not getting as many as before so please, I am begging here!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

The girls had me dressed up and where taking me out. _Great. _The only problem with that equation was that I hated going out and Alice knows that. We all piled into Esme's BMW and left the house. I begged Alice the whole time to just tell me where we were headed but, she wouldn't let anything slip. She didn't let anybody else talk either. I guess she thought they would tell. _Damn, I hate this pixie._

We arrived in Seattle in half the time it should take any normal or for that matter sane person to make the trek. I was always a little taken aback by the city. It was close to the water but, still full of life. We drove around a little bit until we reached the Space Needle. Alice announced it was our destination. I looked at her with my mouth gaping. I had always wanted to go here.

We climbed out of the car and walked towards the Space Needle. It was breathtaking up close. I still couldn't figure out what we were doing here though. They have all seen the whole city before. This must have been for me. _I wish the guys had come with. _

We made our way to the elevator that took us to the top deck. We stepped out and I was greeted by the foul smell of human food.

"Um, Alice, I don't eat. You know that right?" I asked her. She laughed at me with a stupid grin on her face and pulled me forward. What I was next answered my questions. The dining room had been mostly cleared out except for a couple tables. There was a dance floor and a large buffet set up. I knew we would be avoiding that at all costs.

I was smiling when I recognized a couple of the people. They were some of Carlisle's coworkers. I had been trying to build my tolerance for human blood by visiting him at the hospital with other family members of course. I also recognized some of the people from medical journal covers that Carlisle left lying around the house.

"Bella, we are here tonight to help celebrate in honor of one of Carlisle's fellow surgeon's. He is receiving a very prestigious award. Carlisle suggested we attend. The guys will be here shortly," explained Esme. She smiled at me and Alice had a giddy smile on her face. Rosalie looked fairly entertained as well.

"So all of you guys have dates and I am stuck here along, fun!" I over exaggerated the last word. In return I got a glare from Alice.

"There are plenty of hot, single doctors here. You look gorgeous so just try talking to them. They will be drooling over you in no time," said Rosalie. I guessed she was trying to make me feel better. It didn't work. There was only one doctor I wanted and he was taken.

We stood off to the side for another ten minutes when the elevator opened for the millionth time. The only difference was this time it held three inhumanly beautiful gods. The guys had arrived. Jasper and Emmett stood in front next to each other and Carlisle followed behind them in the middle. The formation reminded me of a celebrity being escorted. From every females reaction in the place I guessed they could have been Hollywood actors. They all were on the verge on drooling.

The three Cullen men walked over to us and they all reached for their respected partners. I felt a pang of jealousy when Esme and Carlisle embraced. To make things worse, they kissed. I saw Carlisle smile at me from Esme's side and I returned it halfheartedly. His eyes reflected the hurt I know he felt for a fraction of a second. He plastered a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

The whole family, me included, moved closer to the dance floor. We said a few Hi's and How Are You's. Alice got anxious to dance and pulled me and Rosalie out to the dance floor. Esme stayed behind at Carlisle's side.

I heard the song and smiled. They were playing decent music. It was Take Me on the Floor by The Veronicas. I sneaked a quick look at Carlisle and he was smiling at me. I hoped he got the message.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the center and we danced. The guys were on the edge of the dance floor and Jasper looked like he was getting uncomfortable.

We moved closer together. I was in the middle with Alice in front of me and Rose behind me. We started grinding and I could see both male vampires slowly inch closer to us. Jasper looked very uncomfortable and I guess he could feel the lust surrounding the dancing bodies.

We continued to dance through two more songs. When the current song changed to Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas we pulled ourselves off the floor and joined the men and Esme at a large table. There was another couple at the table who introduced themselves as Dr. John Brown and Mrs. Katherine Brown. They were friends of Carlisle's.

We sat at the table until the buffet was opened. At that time the seven of us slipped out on the O deck. The view was amazing! I had never seen Seattle from this angle. I could see Puget Sound, Mt. Rainer, and Safeco Field form up here.

I turned to my pixie sister and smiled. She wrapped her tiny arms around me in a hug and I did the same. I smiled at Carlisle over Alice's shoulder.

She released me and I smiled at my whole family.

"You guys are amazing," I exclaimed. My voice must have been ecstatic because everyone's face lit up with smiles.

"Remember you aren't the only reason we are up here tonight," reminded Carlisle. I giggled.

"So are you saying that if there wasn't this award presentation we wouldn't be here right now?" I questioned him.

"I'm not the right person to be asking that question, Bella," she chuckled. We all turned to Alice and she through a quick glare Carlisle's way then turned to me.

"You would be here no matter what and you know that!" she laughed at me.

"Yeah probably," I giggled. The whole family laughed.

"So how long until they are done eating and it's safe to go back inside?" asked Jasper.

"Scared of human food Jazz?" taunted Emmett.

"Be nice, Em," reminded Esme.

"To answer your question, we have about forty-five minutes to take in this view. Then they will do the presentation. After that is done there will be more dancing," concluded the psychic pixie.

We all thanked her for the information and turned to look at the beautiful view. I was mesmerized by the scene spread out before me.

I was so engrossed that I didn't hear the heel clicks that should have alerted me to the presence of another entity.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much for taking us here tonight," I said. She put her hands on the bar in front of us and I did the same.

"You're welcome. Now we have to talk about something," she whispered. I suspected she didn't want the others to hear.

"I know Alice." I turned to face my sister and took in a deep breath. It didn't bring any bodily relief but, it had become a habit.

"So he I know he told you most of the conversation but, I want to tell you why. Just so you know this will be short and nobody will know," she said trying to soothe my nerves. It didn't help. I don't even think jasper had even power to calm me at that moment.

"The reason I have chosen not to help you two is I don't want to be part of something that could tear our family apart. I know that is not your intention but you must know that it could happen. I love you both dearly and I hope you know I am not abandoning you. I just don't approve of what you two are doing," she paused then continued again, "On that note, if you want to hook up with each other, try to do it without planning. It causes less mental pain that way. I really don't need to see the two of you naked I his bed. Really. I am sorry about this. I hope you forgive me as I forgive you two. I know love sucks. It is tricky. Just promise if and when you tell Esme you will do it gently."

I nodded my head because my mind couldn't form coherent sentences. I was sad at what she had just said but, glad to hear it from her. She hugged me again.

She let me go and I stepped back. She smiled at me.

"This conversation never happened," she said and winked at me. She turned and glided back to her husband. The family was gathering again. I joined them. We were standing in a circle. The couples were together and I stood be myself. I stood across from my secret lover.

We quietly conversed over random topics like baseball and our next hunting trip. I had been hunting more recently than the others and thus didn't need a trip. They settled on the next Monday. Today was Saturday night. Carlisle said he had a shift at the hospital and ha to stay behind. I didn't know if this was true or not. I would find out.

Another twenty minutes passed and Alice decided it was safe for us to go back inside. We had five minutes before the presentation. We took our seats at our original table claiming we had eaten a late lunch and were not hungry.

The rest of the night went on without event and we left Seattle at around midnight. We took the same cars home.

I went up to my room upon arrival and picked up my book and started to read. I didn't hear the footsteps climbing the set of stairs up to my room. I was the only one on this floor.

* * *

Was it decent?

Please please i need reviews!!! i haven't been getting many and it helps me write faster. More reviews equal faster updates and better oens. they make me happy!

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	7. Quality Time With Family

Here is another chapter! I got this one out quicker!

There are links on my profile for Alice and Bella's outfits.

* * *

The damned little pixie came bursting through my door just as I was starting chapter three in this new book I had picked up. Ironically, it was about vampires. It was a vampire mystery novel and actually very well written. My family members all call me crazy for reading these crazy fictional vampire stories. I find them kind of interesting. I can also laugh at the absurd ideas that the popular media has dreamt up.

She sped over to my bed and plopped on the black, white, and red paisley printed covers. They were of course made out of the best fabrics on this planet. She sat criss-cross next to me. She had a big smile plastered on her face. It was her wedding smile. _Shit! _I was not in the mood to deal with happy love. Love sucks!

She peeked at the title of my book and giggled. "Come on Bella, another vampire book? Really?" she taunted. I snapped the book shut and laid it aside. I proceeded to smack her upside the head. She ducked thanks to the help of her damn psychic powers. _UGH!_

"I like them, Thank you very much. What do you want Alice, like I don't already know," I groaned. She bounced a couple of times then put her tiny hands on my shoulders, staring me in the eyes. I couldn't avoid her eyes. I was a goner.

"Bella, please help us with the wedding! It is going to be so cool! This client has no budget. We are allowed to do whatever we want. The only guidelines she gave us were very extravagant, white and black, she chooses cake, and we take care of the rest including the dress. Now everything is almost done. The dress is gorgeous. I picked it out; Vera Wang of course. All we have to do is throw together a special gift for the happy couple. The scrapbook. We do it for all of the clients. Please help," She concluded. I was momentarily stunned. I digested all of what she had just said.

I huffed once and asked, "Who is going to be helping and when?" She smiled and the obvious Yes and hugged me.

Once she pulled away from me she spoke again, "Just the four of us; Esme, Rose, You and Me. as for the when, well, we were going to leave in half an hour. We can get a lot of work done before the humans come to work."

I was thinking it over when Alice started jumping up and down again like a hyper bunny. She opened her mouth and the general overview of what she was saying was Thank You. I remained frozen in my place. I guess she had already seen that I would help her.

"Alice, just give me a couple minutes to get dressed. No Barbie doll today," I responded, getting off of the bed and heading to my closet. She also got off of the bed and ran down the stairs.

I walked at human pace to my own personal torture chamber and opened the double doors. When we moved back here Alice begged Esme to let her enlarge the closet. She caved and I got a huge, unnecessary closet.

I sighed when I saw all of my choices. I just wanted to go simple and comfortable. I moved over to the racks and shelves holding the options for tops. I decided to go with a soft blue spaghetti strap tank top with soft lace on the bottom. For jeans I just grabbed my favorite pair of worn in True Religion's. They were insanely overpriced but, I must admit, my favorite pair. I paired those two items with a reliable pair of blue and black Tiffany Cake Pastry Brand Runners. **(AN: My favorite brand of sneakers ever!) **They were some of the first cake runner's that the brand put out and one of my favorite color combinations. I grabbed my purse off of the table by the door of my room and headed down the stairs.

I met the others by the foyer and was pleased to see I wasn't underdressed. Esme and Rosalie were both in jeans and a T-shirt with relaxed shoes, no heels. Alice was a little dressier but, for her it was relaxed. She had on white skinny jeans and a Lacoste blue, yellow, and white stripped polo with a pair of navy blue ballet flats. She was even laid back today.

We all said our Hello's and walked out the door. We took two separate cars; Esme's BMW and Alice's Porsche. Esme and I were in her BMW. I had pleaded with Rose to switch with me but when she asked me why I shut up and got into the car with my adopted mother. Alice and Rosalie rode in the Porsche probably chatting about the wedding or the latest trends on the runways in Paris.

The shop that Esme was renting for her business was located in Port Angeles. We had a short drive and Esme was filling me in on this wedding. I did help on a couple weddings here and there but, I was unfamiliar with this clients wants. She told me that everything was done for Wednesday and we just had to throw together the scrapbook and clean up the office for a meeting later today with the bride and groom.

She was very nice, as always, but I was on edge. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Surely something I would say would tip her off to my affair with her husband. I was so worried. I didn't want to give Carlisle up.

We arrived at the trendy shop and parked the two cars. All of us walked up to the door and Esme unlocked it for us. It was still only three in the morning so there were no other bodies outside on the streets. Esme and Alice had put their minds together designing the interior. It was not large but, it was lavishly decorated. The front room of the shop had a black leather loveseat that had sharp square edges. It had two end tables on either side of it. There were two square leather chairs that were half the size of the loveseat flanking center couch. There was a glass table in the center. There were bridal magazines scattered on the top of the table. There was an antique desk on the other side of the room with a chair the complemented the desk. It had a different vibe than the rest of the room but, somehow managed to match perfectly. The color on the wall was a sunny yellow. It was not one of the obnoxious, bright yellows but, a softer shade. There were small potted plants placed around the room along with a couple vases on tables. There was also a dress that Alice and Rosalie had designed together on display on a headless white mannequin. When a bride-to-be wanted a personally designed dress that one was generally used as an example of what the two masterminds of fashion could do.

It was made out of white silk and lace. It was strapless. It had beautiful crystal beading on the top, flowing down to the waist. Where the beading ended, a skirt made of white silk flows out to make a Cinderella inspired dress. It had small vine-like beading detail in various places. It was beautiful. It was also more than many people locally could ever dream of affording.

The business did get quite a few couples from surrounding towns; however not many ever spent over ten grand on a dress. This wedding was an exception and my three family members loved that.

We went to the back office. The supplies were already laid out on the counter. The book was open to what looked like the third or fourth page. There were fabric samples, colors, and a couple of different types of paper spread out. There were markers, oil pastels, and various pencils scattered around.

We all gathered around the counter and I was briefed again on what we were doing. I followed their examples and started. I started to design the page that would hold all of the information, memories, and pictures from the planning of the reception. I decided, independently, that it would actually be on two different pages. There was just too much stuff to try to get it to fit and look nice on just one page.

Alice was working on the pages that would contain the dress and tux things. She also included the bride's maid's dresses and table dressings. It was going to be extravagant to say the least.

Rosalie worked on the pages that would contain the details on the location and the proposal. We had been given all of the details on the proposal from all the witnessing parties. She was very enthused about it so I gathered it was beautiful.

Esme worked on the pages that would have the wedding pictures. They couldn't be added until the night after so she was doing all she could.

We worked until after the sun was up. I would say it was around eight o'clock in the morning when we stopped. We had all finished our pages and were adding them to the couple of ages that were already in the book. It was coming together beautifully and it was close to being done. It only would take us another five minutes to finish all we could do before the wedding.

We took a break after the book was done and talked. We were laughing and talking about some of the weddings we had attended or starred in. I stayed out of that talk. It was very relaxing to just hang out with other people who loved me and wanted to be around me.

We decided we needed to finish cleaning the office so it wouldn't look like a bomb went off. We put away all of the scrapbooking supplies into neat, labeled bens. They were placed on the shelves and we vacuumed. You would be surprised by the mess cutting paper, ribbon, and pictures would make. There was also glitter everywhere. I don't know how any of it got there.

The office was returned to pristine condition. The three of us sit down in the front room.

"So Bella, would you like to help us design a dress? We have a client whose family saw the dress we designed for a friend and had to have one," Rosalie asked. I was taken aback by the request. The never let me help or even let me look at the dress until it is done. They don't trust me.

"Really? I would love to! That would be so amazing! I will totally help you!" I practically screamed. They all laughed at my reaction.

Esme was next to talk. "Thank you Bella, we have wanted to include you in this business for a long time. You just have never been a wedding person. This means a lot to us," she concluded. I swear the smile on the face was a mile wide by now.

"I just don't like being in weddings and, no offense Rose, Alice, I just don't like puffy white lace. I will gladly help you guys out though," I returned.

Just then Rose's phone rang; Britney Spears' Womanizer filled our ears. We all laughed knowing who the ringtone belonged to.

"Hey Em," answered Rosalie. Her face light up talking to her husband. She was quiet for a couple seconds then gasped. She started to shake her head No and we all were looking at her. _What had Jasper and Emmett done this time?_

"Fine, we will be home in a couple minutes," she hit the End button on her phone and turned to us. We were all leaning forward in our chairs.

"What did they do?" asked Esme with worry seeping into her voice.

"Ugh, they were playing video games and got too involved. Long story short, they broke the TV and Xbox. Emmet's almost in tears," she laughed. We all groaned and grabbed our handbags. We all shuffled out of the office and Esme locked the door.

The same pairings were used for the ride home. The ride was silent and quick.

We parked the cars in the garage and ran to the house. I heard shouting from inside. It sounded like Emmett and Carlisle. This was weird. Carlisle never raises his voice and Jasper usually tries to calm the involved parties down. That wasn't the case today.

Alice rushed into the house first and the rest of us followed. Alice reached the living room first and stood frozen in shock at what she saw. Rose and Esme followed suit. I was last to see the destruction and my jaw fell open. They had put a hole in the wall.

Carlisle was standing in front of the hole that was where the TV used to be with Emmett standing in front of him. He had his head bowed and Carlisle was saying something about no more video games, ever.

Jasper was hiding in the corner with Alice by his side.

Emmett heard us enter and turned his head to look at us. Carlisle and Jasper turned to look at us. The talking stopped. We stood there for a minute in complete silence.

Esme was first to break he silence hovering in the air. Her tone was not happy. "What happened here?" shouted Esme.

"Tell them Emmett," suggested Carlisle.

"Fine, here's what happened," he started.

* * *

You like it? I hope you did! There are pictures on my profile!

The next chapter will have more action of different types. *Wink*

Please review! I want atleast five reviews for this chapter or i won't post the next one. Please! I love to hear what you have to say! You guys rock for reviewing!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Crime, Punishment, and Adultery

Here is another chapter!! I got it out really quick this time for you guys!!! It has lemony goodness!!

This one is my longest chapter yet and i loved it i hope you do too!

Remember: i love reviews!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

"How about we all sit down first? Let's try to get this settled peacefully," suggested Esme. She motioned to the couch, loveseat, and other chairs. The couples sat together. Alice and Jasper took the two leather chairs. Rosalie and Emmett took the loveseat. Esme and Carlisle took the couch and I was forced to sit at the end of the couch. I was closer to Carlisle and all I wanted to do was grab him by his shirt collar and do a lot more than kiss him. I couldn't do that now. Esme was here. I also saw Jasper flinch and throw a glance my way. He must have felt me.

The couch was parallel to the place on the wall that used to hold the TV. On the floor were pieces of plastic, glass, and metal that used to be the television and Emmett's beloved Xbox. I swear sometimes he loved that thing more than his wife.

"Emmett, explain," said Carlisle. His voice was laced with a very short temper and anger. Emmett looked as though he was going to pee his pants. Jasper looked slightly nervous but, that might be because of Emmett. Rosalie was close to slapping him and he knew it.

Emmett took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "We were playing Halo 3, Emmett Version. It rocked I had gotten farther than ever before. It was awesome," he paused and turned to Rose, "You would have been so proud. I was beating Jasper so bad. The regular game has nothing on this version. Multiplayer is so much fun."

Rosalie stared at him in disbelieve. She looked around the room quickly and then turned back to her mentally three year old husband. The expression on her face clearly read, "My husband is an idiot!"

In the silent two seconds that followed as Rosalie glared at her moron of a husband, Alice's eyes glazed over into her 'vision face'. She snapped out of it and started laughing. We all turned to her.

"What's so funny Alice?" asked an annoyed Carlisle.

"Oh nothing. Just wait and see," she chuckled and took her soul mate's hand.

With that an exceptionally loud _smack _sounded throughout the room. Everybody turned to Rose and Emmett. The latter of which was rubbing the back of his head. Rose just looked smug.

"I can see, without Alice's help that this is going to get us nowhere. Jasper why don't you tell us what happened?" said Esme. She was looking straight into the darkening eyes of Jasper. He huffed and nodded his head the affirmative.

"As Emmett stated, we were playing video games. As you also know, we do get a little too involved at times. Well, today was one of those times," he paused, "I was being beaten pretty badly and we started trash talking each other." I heard Carlisle mumble, "That's an understatement."

Esme turned her head to face her gorgeous husband, "Did you say something, honey?" He froze upon realizing she had heard him and shook his head _no_.

"Continue Jasper," stated Esme.

"Like I was saying, we were yelling at each other. It stayed at that until he shot me in the head. I had died again. He shoved me lightly and I could feel the arrogance coming off of him. It was unbearable. I punched him in the shoulder to get him to knock it off and we continued to play our game.

"Things got even more intense because I had gotten him killed the next time. He shoved me and I fell to the ground. I jumped up and threw the controller at his head. It wouldn't have been a problem except then he was standing in front of the TV and he ducked. The controller hit the TV. It cracked a miniscule amount. Emmett, over here, got very upset very quickly and lunged for me. I stepped out of the way but, he turned around and came for me again. This time he hit me square in the chest and rammed me into the television. That is how the hole appeared. As for the Xbox, well, maybe Emmett or Carlisle should explain that one," he concluded with a huff. He looked to the two vampires in question, as did the rest of the family.

Alice had a big grin plastered on her face now. She had seen this coming. _Ugh, I hate having a psychic in the family! _She looked to her brother first. Then she looked at her father. She wasn't giving anything away to the rest of us.

"My lips are sealed on this one," smiled Emmett. Everybody in the room turned to the backbone of the family.

"Fine, I will admit that that one was partially my fault," he conceded. I think I heard Esme and Rosalie gasp. I wasn't quite sure but, I might have myself. _Carlisle was involved in this?_

"How were you involved in this?" asked Esme. She had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I heard the commotion from my study upstairs and came down to see what was going on. I saw the hole in the wall, our destroyed TV, and Jasper in a headlock. I yelled at them and only momentarily did they look at me. They continued the fight but Jasper worked his way out off the headlock Emmett had him trapped him. From my perspective, it looked like Emmett wasn't exactly thrilled about that and reached for the closest thing he could find was the Xbox. He proceeded to hurl it at Jasper. He missed him and I was able to catch it. It was unharmed.

"The only problem was that Jasper was throwing off aggression in every direction. I was unable to control myself and I threw the video game at Emmett," he concluded in a mumble. He hung his head and looked like a, puppy that had just been caught in the trash can. He wasn't far off.

"You did what?" screamed Esme. Her voice was only a couple degrees louder than usually but for her that registered as yelling. She was furious at all three Cullen men.

"I am very sorry my Esme," he apologized trying to take her hand. She just shrugged it off.

Carlisle turned his head, giving up the battle with his wife, and looked at me. His eyes were full of shame and apology. He meant what he was saying. He silently asked me with a pleading look if I forgave him. I just gave him a short nod yes.

"I think right now, the three of you should clean this up. You will also patch the hole in the wall. Emmett, Japer, you will then go to the nearest electronics story and buy a new television for the family. You will not buy any type of video game system. No more video games until further notice," she said. She was giving orders like a commanding officer would in a military setting. She stood and exited the room.

We all stood in awe of what had just happened. We hadn't seen Esme get this made in a very long time. Jasper and Alice exited the room and walked out into the backyard. I assumed for a couple minute talk. Rosalie just started yelling at her husband.

"Why did I ever save your' stupid, moronic ass? Right now I have no idea! I cannot believe you did this! You heard Esme's punishment now here is mine; no sex two weeks. That includes jerking off," she spat at him. She then stood and ran up to their room. Emmett followed on her heels. Carlisle and I were now alone.

"Our family is screwed up," I whispered, scooting closer to him. He closed the gap. He then quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Once he was satisfied that we were alone, he kissed me. I returned it with fever.

We heard Esme's footsteps from up the stairs and pulled apart. I whimpered at the loss of contact. She came down the stairs and Carlisle stood up to greet her.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in for a kiss and she returned it. The jealousy was boiling in my body. I wanted that to be me. I turned my head to look out the back windows. Unfortunately I could see their reflection.

I was put out of my torture when they pulled away. His hands rested on her hips. She looked him in the eye and smiled. It is really hard to stay made at Carlisle. His smile is so peaceful and warm.

"I am going to go back to the office. I need to get away from this house. I will stay there until after the meeting at eleven. Make sure that Emmett and Jasper clean this up," she whispered motioning to the miss that used to be our living room. He nodded and she kissed him quickly. He returned it and she turned to leave. She walked out of the front door and walked to the garage.

Once we were alone again Carlisle sprinted over to me and took me in his arms. He held me in a hug and kissed me. As usual I returned it. He rested his hands on my hips and I slithered my hands up his chest and around his neck. He leaned into me with more force and I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth to me and I entered; tasting ever inch of him. _Hmm. He tasted so good._

I heard Rose yelling at Emmet up in their room still and remember that will were still n the wide open living room. I pulled away enough to look him in the eye. Well, his were about three-quarters of the way closed.

"We need a bed now," I mumbled. He took that as his cue and swept me off of my feet, quite literally, and ran me up to my room. He shut the door and we listened for a moment. Rose and Emmett were still yelling and Jasper and Alice were somewhere in the forest, perfect.

He pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips. His teeth grabbed my bottom lip and he sucked on it. I almost came then and there.

He released my lip and kissed me once more on the lips before moving down to my jaw. He kissed along my jaw line and over to me ear. He placed a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss right behind the hanging flesh before taking it with his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth and I was dying for him to be inside of me.

He continued his work on my ear for a couple of seconds. He only got that long because I started to unbutton his shirt. I worked through the tiny pieces on plastic quickly and ran my hands over his pecs and up his shoulders. I ran my hands down his arms taking the shirt with me. He released my ear and moaned. The shirt fell to the floor and I put one finger up to his lips; trying to tell him we needed to be quiet. Instead of letting me drop my finger he brought it into his mouth and I giggled. He gave me a stern look. This time he was trying me make me stay quiet.

He let me go and quickly grabbed the hem on my tank top. Being sure not to rip it he guided it over my head and tossed it aside. He flouted his hands down my sides and over my hips. He brought his hands over my ass and down my thigh a little bit. He then lifted my leg up to straddle his hip. I hopped up on him with both of my legs straddling him. His hands went under my ass for support. Even through the two layers of denim that stood between us I could feel his erect cock over my heat.

He took a couple steps backwards and collapsed onto the bed. I giggled once and he kissed me to silence me. I took advantage of him and slide my tongue into his mouth. While our tongues fought for dominance my hands made quick work of his belt. It went flying into the corner and I unbuttoned his jeans. I quickly undid his zipper and snaked my hands inside of his pants. I moved them down him. He lifted his hips; allowing me an easier effort.

His hands moved down my back and slid under the top of my jeans. His hands slowly worked their way to the front of my jeans were he unzipped them and I helped him rid my body of them. I guess he was getting tired of the position because, he flipped me over. He was now straddling me and I could feel him pressing into my lace covered, dripping wet core. I moved my hips so he would get the message and a growl erupted from his throat.

It was quite loud so we both paused a minute to listen and see if we heard anything different in the house. We both heard something rather surprising. There were sounds not all that different from the ones we were making coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room. He smiled and chuckled, "I guess they made up."

I smiled and kissed him again. His tongue returned to its previous location and the dance continued. He moved his hands behind my back and undid the two clasps that held my bra on me. He moved the straps down my arms and tossed the article of clothing off to the side.

He moved his hands to work my right nipple to a hard little diamond nub. It didn't take long and he moved his other to support his weight. His mouth left mine and started working my left nipple. I was moaning when he finished his work on both of my breast. He placed kisses all the way down my stomach to the top of my lace panties. He reached for them with his teeth and brought them all the way down to my ankle before returning to my dripping core. I flicked the underwear to the floor.

Suddenly I felt his tongue dive into me. I yelped at the sensation but, quickly smiled. E brought his hand down and dragged it along my folds while he tongue fucked me. It felt so amazing. I was getting close to my climax with his tongue plunging into my heat at a constant speed. My hips were thrusting up into his face and he was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold me down.

The coiling in my stomach was verging on painful when I grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed his face harder into me. His finger moved to my clit and started to rub it in circles. I was almost shaking at my impending orgasm when, he paused. I was about to yell at him to continue when two of his figures plunged into my superheated core. I bit my lip to hold in the scream. His thumb pushed down on my clit twice and I exploded into ecstasy screaming his name.

I was withering and bucking my hips; enjoying every second of the most intense orgasms of my life. He let me come down from my high. He just smiled at me the whole time. When I came back to reality, we still heard the noises from downstairs and knew we were still safe.

By now he was incredibly hard and I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to come, badly. Without warning I tore his boxers off of him and grabbed his length in my hand. I stroked him and I felt him twitch under my hand. I smirked up at him. He acknowledged me and moved his hips down. I had only come about two minutes before but, I was already ready for him again. _Damn was I ready for him to be in me._

Without even the slightest clue, he thrust into me completely. I screamed at the intrusion and he just grinned. He gave me a couple seconds to adjust to him and he started thrusting into me. There was no gentle care like before. This was for him and I loved it.

He was thrusting into me at an inhumanly rate and my hips were mimicking his movements. We had a rhythm set up that wasn't for the faint of heart.

We kept up the pace and very soon I was close to my second release. I could tell he was too. He was beginning to tighten. He thrust into me deeper than before; trying to locate my g-spot.

On his second time he did and it almost sent more over the edge. It only took two more precise thrust and I exploded around him. My walls clenched and I brought him with me. We rode through our orgasms and I milked him for all he was worth.

When we were both down from our high, he collapsed onto the side of me, pulling out of me. We both whined at the loss of contact. Both of our chests were also heaving from the recent exertion. I ran my hand through his golden locks and he smiled at me. His hand rested on the back on my head and pulled me to him for a kiss. I returned it gratefully.

We laid there for a couple more minutes before we silently agreed that we needed to get up. We both got dressed and exited the room. We held hands until halfway down the staircase to the second floor. Then we just walked downstairs together. He sat on the couch and I took the chair the Alice was formally sitting in in the family room.

"How long do you think we have until Jasper and Alice come back and the other two lovebirds come downstairs to clean up this mess?" he asked, referring to the catastrophe that used to be the TV. I shrugged.

"I'm no Alice but, maybe ten minutes," I replied.

He smirked at me then got off of the couch. "Then I guess I should get a broom," he laughed, walking into the laundry room.

* * *

You like it??

Tell me what you think and i will give you Carlisle with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top! I am begging here!!

Please ten reviews this time and thenext chapter will come super quick and be as long as i think will work!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!


	9. Nervous About Our Future

Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter out! I hope it is good enough. I could not figure out how to do this chapter! i know how to end the story so i just need to get there.

I am shameless so sorry if you're annoyed by this but, if you have a twitter please help Peter win a bet!!! twitter(dot)com(slash)peterfacinelli !! You know you want too!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

After the guys' little accident and Carlisle and I's little encounter, the rest of Sunday went on without event. Actually, I had time to finish three novels. I will admit that I did speed read one of them though. It was boring but, I had to read it to get to the next one. Alice stopped by my room twice to see if I wanted to go shopping. You think she would see that I don't want to go anywhere near a mall.

Monday was quite boring also. I wish it had been nicer; sunnier. I would have gone outside and ran through the forest. I love watching the sun glitter off of my skin as I dart through the trees. It is strangely relaxing.

Back to the events of this dull July Monday. Well, I went outside for a little bit. I walked through the forest along the trickling river that runs through it. I needed to see the green. When, I got back to the house Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage doing god knows what. Their cover story was her BMW. I highly doubt that. Alice and Jasper were having one of their silent conversations. Now that is kind of creepy.

I thought I heard something upstairs on the second floor after I entered the house. I recognized the sounds that were being made and I ducked out of the house. I was brimming with jealousy. Jasper looked at me before I was out of range of his special abilities. _Why was this affecting me like this? They are married. He told me multiple times that he is just playing his roll. God, I hate this! He should be all mine!_

I took off through the woods again. I just ran. I had to get rid of some of this anger and physical exertion seemed like a good idea. I ran a couple miles at a moderately slow speed for a vampire. I reached a clearing and decided to turn back. I couldn't run all day. Well I could have but, that wouldn't have been a good thing considering my family was going hunting later. I didn't want to be asked why I was out here.

I was about two hundred feet from the house and I could hear Esme talking with Alice so I knew I was in the clear. I also thought I heard Emmett and Rosalie otherwise occupied in their room. I slowed my pace to a jog and eventually a walk as I got closer to the house. There was no need to be in a rush. It wasn't like Carlisle was there well, alone.

I walked into the room and I noticed Jasper's eyes turn to me. _Great, he wasn't going to let this go easily. Maybe it would just be easier for us to come out to the family. _I tried to ignore his glances from the entrance of the kitchen and I walked over to Alice and Esme. They were both sitting in the chairs and I saw Esme look at the new TV that hung on the wall. From the look on Esme's face Jasper and Emmett went way overboard.

"I only have one question: what was going through their minds? Eighty inches! Nobody needs to blow that much money on a TV! Ugh! Why didn't Carlisle go with them?" sighed Esme. Her and Alice were discussing the monstrosity that was the new television. I must admit that they went crazy, again.

"Hey," I said sitting down in another one of the chairs near the other two women.

Alice smiled at me and gave me a peppy, "Hi!"

I saw that Esme was annoyed but, she smiled at me and pulled me right into the conversation. "You were home when they left to buy this right?" she asked me. Jasper ducked into the kitchen completely.

"Um, yeah. I was kind of distracted," I paused then continued, "I was reading."

"Oh, I wish one of us would have thought of going with them. Maybe we would have a normal sized TV," she sighed.

"The TV is perfect!" boomed Emmett from somewhere upstairs.

"You would think so!" retorted Alice.

"You two will never be shopping for another television ever again!" yelled Esme up at Emmett. I heard both men snicker and then a hand hitting the back of a head. That was followed by a rather loud "Oww."

"So are we keeping the TV? And where did they even find that thing?" I asked.

"We went, um, out of town!" shouted Emmett from upstairs.

"They already put it up. We have no other choice," grumbled Esme.

"Don't worry, they will learn their lesson," said Alice, cryptically. We both looked at her and she smiled. The grin that spread across her face was similar to something that The Joker from Batman would wear. She was scaring me.

"Alice," warned Esme. Neither of us liked the tone that Alice had in her voice. She knew something that neither of us wanted to know.

"It will be fine Esme," encouraged Alice. We both glared at the little pixie and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, stop with the attitude. I am going to leave early for the trip. I'll meet you guys in the forest in about an hour," she paused and looked over to the kitchen. "Jasper, I'm going to leave now. Are you coming with?" she asked. We all stood up. I heard a door open and close. The next thing I knew my brother was standing next to me. I jumped a little at the sudden appearance. Everybody chuckled at me.

"Still aren't used to that are ya sis?" Jasper asked, utilizing his slight southern drawl. He threw his arm around my shoulder and I tried to squirm out from under it. He wouldn't let me and that further amused my family members.

I kicked him in the shin and whined, "Let me go!" he laughed and the vibration transferred over to my body. I kicked him one more time and he was laughing so hard I was able to escape. The only downfall to this situation was Jasper. He was laughing his ass off therefore the rest of us were.

We stood there submerged in laughter for a couple minutes. After that time, Jasper started to get his emotions under control. We all settled down and the couple left the room. Esme and I took our former seats. I saw them run to the edge of the forest outside of the house and disappear.

I stood to get up from my chair when I felt a hand reach for my wrist. I had my back to her but; I knew that she wanted to talk. Any other time I would be perfectly comfortable with having a normal discussion with her. Today on the other hand, I was scared shitless. _I'm screwed! She is going to find out I am sleeping with her hot husband._

"Bella, please, sit down. I haven't been able to talk to you in a while," she suggested. I turned around to face her and sat back down. I was hoping she wouldn't see how nervous I was. I tried to make my face calm.

"So you and Carlisle are speaking again?" she asked, innocently. _Shit!!!_

"Um, yeah, I guess. We listened to music together the other day," I allowed. She wasn't getting anymore from me than absolutely necessary.

"What did you guys listen to?" she asked. She appeared genuinely curious. She was still absolutely clueless. _What kind of person does this to someone they look at as a mother? I'm a complete bitch._

"Carlisle had a CD with some of Edward's old recordings on it. I didn't know he had it. I heard it outside of his office and he asked me to listen with him," I responded. _Then I made out with your husband and God I loved it. His tongue, his hands, hmmmm…_

"I've listened to that one. It is quite beautiful. Your Edward was a magnificent musician," she told me. _Thanks for making me feel even guiltier._

"Yeah, he was. The recording does not have the life that the real thing did," I said, my voice falling to a whisper. _Damn it! Now I miss Edward and feel like a slut for fucking around with my adopted husband._

"That is true. I never got to ask you how you liked helping us out at the shop. It seemed like you liked it," she led. I smiled despite myself and my ever growing nerves.

"Yeah, I liked it. I enjoyed getting away from the guys. I will admit that all of the lace, flowers, and white were not all that unbearable," I laughed.

She nodded her head and smiled, at me. "Thank you Bella. It was nice having you there. You should join us more often," Esme suggested.

"I'm thinking I will," I responded. I had not heard the feather light footsteps down the stairs. The only reason I was aware of another being in the room was him appearing right behind Esme's chair. He smiled at me and placed a kiss in the crock of her neck. I was brimming with jealousy just like that.

She turned her head to look at her husband, my lover, and kissed him quickly on the lips; which he returned.

"Why don't you join us?" Esme suggested motioning to the chair in between the two of us. _Fuck, I already want to take my tongue all the way down his long hard cock._

He snaked his arms around her neck. "I don't want to interrupt you two," he said. _Thank you! _

"No, you wouldn't be interrupting," Carlisle unwrapped his arms and was moving to take his seat, "Bella was just telling me a little bit ago, that you two were listening to some of Edward's music," said Esme. Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. I'm pretty sure he saw the pleading look in my eyes. He was only still for half of a second and then sat down between us.

When he was seated jumped right into the conversation. "Yeah, we did. We all enjoyed his music," he sighed. I could see a tinge of sadness at the mention of his deceased son.

"That we did," I said. The look of sadness that I saw momentarily was enough to make me want to cry, if I could cry.

"So, Esme, are you planning on hunting anything special tonight?" I asked. _Like I care… I think I know what I want to hunt tonight._

"No, Bella. Knowing Emmett he will lead us to something big," she giggled thinking about her biggest son.

"That is true," chuckled Carlisle.

The next hour passed by quickly. Surprisingly, I was able to relax with both Esme, my mother and wife to my lover, and Carlisle, my lover, in the same room.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett left about thirty minutes ago and I couldn't be more distracted. I was attempting to read again but, my mind was elsewhere. Actually, my mind was in this house still but, not exactly on the book.

I tried reading for another three minutes but, could not succeed. I decided to see what I could remember on the piano. It had been a couple of years since I had sat down at the beautiful black baby grand that we have. I closed my book and walked down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. I practically ran to the piano. I had no idea was I was so excited.

I sat down on the bench and lifted the key cover. There was no dust on anything, of course. Nobody has played since we moved back but, my sister keeps the house perfectly clean.

My fingers rested at the middle C position and I let myself be swept away. My heart was being poured into this piece that I had never played or even heard before. My right fingers ran up the keys to the highest notes and my left hit some of the lowest bass notes. The melodies and harmonies contrasted but, weaved together. No human would have been able to play this without having a stroke. I love my music; always have, but, today seemed almost religious. I have never been as good as Edward and I could never figure out how he could put so much emotion into a piece that had no vocals. I accomplished that without even trying.

I heard Carlisle's office door open and close. I knew he would be at my side in less than a couple of seconds.

A pair of cold hands came down onto my shoulders and I just kept playing. His lips pressed behind my ear and I shivered but, kept playing. His lips moved down my neck and he drew a moan from me but, I wouldn't give in. he tried on more time on my collarbone and I wouldn't stopped playing. He groaned and removed his hands from me. I giggled.

"You think that's funny?" he teased. I nodded my head as he pulled a chair up beside me at the piano.

"Well, how about you stop playing and I make up to you for earlier before I go to work," he suggested his voice husky with lust. It sent shivers down my spine.

"As much as I would like that, I was thinking that maybe we could talk," I said, stopping playing and turning to face him. I could tell his eyes were darker than usually and I wasn't from lack of blood.

"Talk about what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I wanted to talk about what we are doing and how we are going to handle our future," I told him. I saw him stiffen a little. He was just as nervous as I was.

"Okay but, we only have a little over an hour" he said scooting closer to me. He also reached out and took my hand in his. I nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sorry about the little cliffy! Reviews make me write faster!!! I really want to get to sixty reviews! that is only six more. Please!

If you read this you probably love or atleast like Peter! Please follow him on Twitter! PLEASE!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Love Sex Magic

I am so sorry that this took so long. I could not figure this chapter out for some reason. It is short but, I promise the next one will be better! I need them to have this conversation. As for the title of the chapter, well, my ipod was on shuffle and this song came up when i was writing this chapter. You will see...

Love Sex Magic is a great dance/pop song by Ciara check it out if you haven't!

_~obsessedwithmd_

* * *

"Okay but, we only have a little over an hour" he said scooting closer to me. He also reached out and took my hand in his. I nodded and took a deep breath.

_* * * *_

"First, I just want you to know something," I paused to see his reaction; stone cold, "it is very hard for me to handle seeing you with Esme." He tried to say something but, I just continued. "I know you are just playing your part, as you have told me a million times before but, that doesn't change how hard it is for me. I want you to be all mine. That is selfish of me but, it's the truth. I love you Carlisle. I don't want to share you."

"Isabella, Bella, you know how much I wish this could be easier. I also don't miss the look in your eye when I am with Esme. It pains me to see you look like that. I have made my choice. The only problem with that is it isn't my wife. Bella, it's not right and I can't help that but, I am in love with you," he stated very sure of himself.

I inhaled a sharp breath; human reaction. He had told me he loved me a couple times before but, this time I felt it. He told me he chose me. I stood up; still keeping our hands intertwined. He took the cue and stood as well. "Maybe we should go sit on the couch; better place to talk than the piano," I said leading him to the couch in the living room.

We both sat next to each other on the couch. I had my back leaned up against the armrest and he was sitting with my feet on his lap. I wanted to be touching him in some way for this talk. I needed to know he isn't going to run out the front door. I also needed him to help keep me talking because I might bolt too.

"Bella?" he asked after we had been sitting together for five minutes and I hadn't said anything. I was close to shaking because of my nerves. I didn't want him to get angry our upset by this. I love him.

"I'm sorry. I am just, well, I don't know really. I'm scared that this isn't going to work out well," I disclosed. He looked at me and I hid my face in my hands. He just reached over and removed them, smiling.

"My Bella, you have got to have a little more faith in our relationship than that. Yes, I am scared that this won't work out and we will either lose our family or each other. I don't want either outcome but, that could happen. I know I will try my best to keep that from happening. I also know you are all in and will do anything to keep us together. Please be strong," he said with confidence.

"Carlisle, it's just sometimes I feel like I am betraying so many people. I want to be truthful about this relationship to our family. I just am scared that we will lose them all. They are all I have. I have no friends outside of our family and the Denali coven. They would abandon us if they found out. I'm scared," I said with a shaky voice.

"Please, first, just try to relax. You need to calm down. I love you, okay? Please understand that," he pleaded. He locked our eyes and I was momentarily lost because of all of the love he expressed in his butterscotch eyes. I know I stopped breathing. I tried to regain control of my mind so I could respond to what he had just said.

"Okay," I muttered.

"In response to what you said earlier, I do believe we should tell the family. I need to tell my wife. I can't continue to do this to her. I did love her. I still do but, I have chosen you. Yes, we do need to tell them together but, let me tell Esme. It won't be pretty but, it is all I can do," he declared.

"I'm scared," I mumbled.

"Bella," he said trying to comfort me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees; effectively hiding my face from view. I started to dry sob. I felt his weight shift on the couch closer to me. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me close to him. He whispered "I love you" over and over again. We kept this position for a little while. I was not sure of the time. It could have been minutes or days. This is where I wanted to stay; in Carlisle's arms.

I tried to calm down but, I just couldn't. I was in too much emotional pain. The thought of telling our family then losing them was more painful than the memory of losing Edward. I knew I had to do it. I had to tell them that we love each other and aren't going to stop this relationship. It was better to do it sooner rather than later because of two reasons: I highly doubt we could keep our hands off of each other much longer and Jasper.

I sobbed tearlessly for another couple of minutes. Then I was eventually able to calm myself enough to continue our conversation.

I lifted my head up and looked at my lover. He smiled at me and I had to grin at him. He was too perfect for this world; even the vampire world.

"Are you okay to talk now?" he asked gently while he put his hand on top of mine on me knee for comfort.

"I think so," I said. My voice seemed like it would hold now.

"Are you okay?" he asked rubbing his thumb in circles over my hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just a lot to handle," I confessed.

"Well, it's not going to get any easier so we can stop this conversation and resume it later. If that is what you would like to do," he suggested.

"No, it's okay. We need to do this now," I said. As much as I didn't want to do this I had to.

"Okay, since I think we both agree I need to tell Esme first I will take care of that aspect of this situation. I will ask her to not tell the family. That should be our job. I want to break the news as easy as possible. Alice already knows and she might have told Jasper. If she hasn't then we need to be extremely careful with our actions and especially our emotions. That means keeping our hands to ourselves," he ended with a chuckle. I giggled at the thought and nodded my head in agreement. That was definitely a good idea.

"I agree. Um, so when are we going to do this? I mean you know tell them?" I asked. He seemed like he had a plan and I was hoping that it would make this easier. His background in medicine was good for this; problem solving.

"Well, I'm scheduled to work until eight tomorrow morning so I'm thinking that we should do it then. The family should be back from hunting before three tomorrow morning. We might as well get this over with. I am sorry that it has to hurt this much, my love," he said. His voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I could have pushed you away or even ignored everything but, I didn't. I pursued this relationship. It has been short and very physical but," I paused as we both chuckled at the thought, "I feel something that I haven't ever felt. Not even with Edward. I want to be with you."

"I know because I want you too. So it's settled then. Tomorrow morning?" he asked. He looked sad. Maybe it was apprehension for tomorrow or maybe it was something else entirely.

I shook my head the affirmative. I smiled to try to ease some of tension and apparently it worked because I gleaming smile broke out across his face. I started to giggle and he chuckled at my sudden good mood. It was as if Jasper was around. In fact, I looked around quickly to make sure he wasn't anywhere close. He noticed this.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just Jasper," I giggled again.

"And why would that be?" he asked laughing at me.

"Because our moods changed so fast it had to be Jasper's doing," I retorted. He throw his head laughter and I joined him.

We laughed together for a good ten minutes until he announced he had to go up to his room to get ready for work. We had managed to blow over an hour talking. The strange thing was it was so natural.

He stood up to go and I stood too. He cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed me. I returned it but, he pulled away far too soon.

"Later Bella," he joked and ran off up the stairs.

I ran up to my bedroom and turned on my music. I was in the mood for something upbeat so I just turned on the local radio station that played current music. Love Sex Magic by Ciara was playing. _How appropriate!_ I stepped away from the stereo and danced to the music letting myself get lost in the synthetic beats. From a floor down I could hear good natured laughter. I smiled at knowing he could hear me.

* * *

I love that song! Lol! I have some bad news if you like this story. The updates will most likely be coming slower but, there aren't many more. My father comes home from Afghanistan tomorrow for a month so i won't have much time. Sorry.

Nothing makes me happier than a review! Well maybe not anything but, anything you guys can give me.

REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note!  
I am soooo sorry that i haven't posted the next chapter yet. I was on vacation and tried to write it but, couldn't. I hope to get it up by Saturday night but, no promises. I am so sorry!  
I love everybody reading so please be patient. 


	12. Crashing Down

I am so sorry to anybody who cares about this story. I just got back from vacation and just couldn't seem to get my brain to work while i was gone. I was up until 1:30 this morning writing this so please forgive me.

There should only be one more chapter after this one.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I spent the next three hours immersed in my music. I danced, air guitared (A/N I know! Not a word!), and sang along to just about every song that came on the radio. I just left it on the local station to hear what was popular. If I didn't do this I would end up listening to Baby One More Time over and over again; thinking it was still top of the charts. That is how out of touch I could be sometimes.

After the music started to get boring, I decided to straighten up my room. I needed something to keep my hand busy. The actually deadline of telling the family was killing me. I had to keep my mind occupied. I started at my dresser. I took everything off of it dusted the top. I then dusted everything and put it all back on top; making sure that everything was positioned just right. I moved to my desk next and repeated the process. I also cleaned my laptop screen. I moved to my bookcases that housed my stereo, Edward's old one, and the extensive music collection that had been given to me by my adopted family. It was all of Edward's old stuff much to Alice's distaste. I turned my attention to my oversized closet next. I opened the doors and flitted in. I straightened out every hanger and organized my accessories. I lined my handbags up according to color and then repeated the process with my shoes. Actually they weren't even my shoes really. Alice had bought every single pair except my old Converse. She almost ripped my head off when I hid them from her. I exited my personal torture chamber and made my bed. I don't even know why I even had a bed. It wasn't like I needed one.

I turned around my room, looking at everything. I could not see a speck of dust on any surface. I had killed over an hour. In fact two hours had gone by in my cleaning rampage. My room was perfect and I was officially crazy. What type of person spent their alone time cleaning an already clean room? The type who really needs a boyfriend, well, a boyfriend who isn't married.

A little after eleven at night, great, ugh I need a hobby. I was getting so bored just hanging around an empty house. I need to find another way to keep myself busy or I was going to self destruct very soon. _Maybe I could go surprise Carlisle at the hospital… or would that seem too clingy? I mean nobody knew about us except Alice. Jazz doesn't know. His face would have given him away. The hospital does sound really nice. Yumm… really really nice._

It's seems that with fucking around with Carlisle my brain has completely left the building. I was a drug addict. The drugs' name was Carlisle. I craved him every day and every night. This was not healthy for me or anyone for that matter.

I plopped down on my little couch that Alice insisted I have. I needed to calm my mind down somehow. I picked up another one of my books. This time I chose the classic _Dracula_. I wanted to be reminded of the classic vampire tales. Lately I had been drowning my brain in modern hooky vampire love stories. Life never turns out that good for us supernatural creatures. Time flies by when I read. To rephrase that: just what the doctor ordered.

I decided to read at a human pace to enjoy the feeling again. I relish these times that remind me of what I was before Carlisle turned me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy this lifestyle but, I miss being human. The killing is actually what hurts the most. I knew that I would have to kill to feed before I was turned but, I never thought that it would affect me in this way. I guess I finally have just accepted it.

I read for what seemed like days. My mind was engulfed in the fictional world created in the book. I glanced at the clock on my wall and it read two o'clock. _Are you kidding me? I read for three hours? Maybe that explains why I was half way through the book. _

I committed the page number to memory and closed _Dracula. _I picked myself up off of the couch and walked downstairs to the family room. I twirled over to the Blu-Ray player and popped in Confessions of a Shopaholic. It was lying in the middle of the coffee table. There would only be one reason it was there; Alice. She had been begging me to watch it with her. She must have seen me needing to decide on a movie. I knew I would have to watch it with her again soon if she had been the one to lay it out. I hit the play button and settled into the couch across from the new TV. I had to admit even the beginning was hilarious. This was exactly what I needed.

I was getting to the part in the movie where Suze gets Rebecca a movie about her shopping addiction when I realized this was practically a biography on Alice, minus the debt. I laughed for a couple minutes at the thought of Alice actually having a budget. She would die. I settled back into the couch and resumed watching the movie. Surprisingly, I was loving it. I laughed at one of the jokes in the movie. After I relaxed back onto the couch I fixed my eyes on the TV.

I was so engrossed in the film that twenty minutes after my laughing fit I didn't hear a car pull up. Nor did I hear the front door open and close and then the light footsteps that carried another being into the family room. I only became aware of him when a pair of delicious lips pressed against the scar on the base of my neck. He pressed another kiss on my neck and I moaned, sinking into the couch a little bit. He snaked his hands over my collarbones and lousily wrapped his hands around my neck. His lips trailed up my neck and his tongue flicked out and licked my skin across my jawbone. He stopped there and removed his hands and lips from my body. I whimpered and he chuckled. His footsteps sounded as he walked in front of the couch to stop and stand in front of me. He held his hand in front of himself and motioned for me to take it. I obliged and placed my right hand in his as I stood. He pulled me up gently. He also pulled me closer to him and kissed me with extreme passion.

He released my hand and I wrapped both of my hands around his neck. His hands ghosted under and up my shirt, pulling it up as he went. I pulled myself away from him only long even to get the shirt off. He pulled it up and over my head. Once I was free of my shirt I quickly unbuttoned his work shirt. He shrugged out of it. He pulled me closer roughly and our lips smashed together; moving in sync. It would have harmed a human. My hands found their way into his hair and his raked up my back and stopped at the clasp to my red lace bra. He slid his hands under the strap and moved them apart rubbing across my back. I shivered into his mouth and he chuckled. He moved his lips from our kiss and worked his way across my jaw and down my neck. I tossed my head back and moaned in ecstasy. I had one coherent thought running through my mind and I had to ask it before it left my mind too.

"What are you doing home?" I managed to mumble out. I could feel and smile tug at the corners of his lips as they worked their magic. His teeth lightly grabbed the cold skin of my neck. When he didn't respond I asked him again, "Carlisle, why are you home?"

He lifted his face to meet my eyes and smiled. "There was no work left to be done and I was sitting at my desk thinking of you. I was uncomfortable and I needed to come home to confirm my diagnosis of the situation," he finished chuckling. I loved his doctor mode and I practically came then and there. He noticed my reaction and lowered his mouth to my ear. "I think I got this one right," he whispered softly into my ear. While I was distracted with his words he unclasped my bra and slid the thin straps down my arms that had fallen out of his hair and down to the side of my body. The lacy fabric fell to the floor between us. I felt my knees start to give out and he lifted me up at vampire speed and laid me on my back on the couch. He stripped off his slacks and boxers then turned to me. He removed my distressed jeans and my matching lacy red boy shorts quickly. He laid in-between my legs and reached up for a kiss which I granted him without any hesitation. I opened my mouth and his tongue dived into it. We fought for dominance for a couple seconds but, he conceded. It didn't last long because he kissed a trail down my jaw-line and neck. He stopped there momentarily then kissed a line between my breasts that had my toes curling. His hand came up and cupped my left breast while he captured my right nipple between his razor sharp teeth. He sucked the nub and grazed his teeth over it, instantly turning it diamond hard. His hand was messaging my left breast and he had concentrated his attention on the nub. He soon switched positions and I was withering in sweet agony when he was done.

When he was done there, he trailed down to my belly button and his tongue circled it. With an unexpected movement he plunged his tongue into the shallow cavity. I yelped in surprise and the vibrations from his chuckle made me shiver.

He moved lower and left a faint trail of venom from his tongue on my lower abdomen. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I didn't notice where I was or what he was doing after I felt his cool breath against my dripping folds. I was so close to coming and he hadn't even touched me yet. He placed his hands on my hips and lowered his face to me. I was practically shaking in anticipation. I heard him inhale. His exhale was shaky and I could tell he was using every ounce of his famous self control. He kissed my embarrassingly wet folds and I moaned deeply.

"Carlisle, Fuck… Please Carlisle, I need you," I mumbled, attempting to vocalize that I needed him now. He granted my wish by plunging his amazing tongue into me. I yelped even though I knew that it was coming. He licked around me completely and then dipped into me again. I heard him suck in a breath. He had never done anything like this before. I was confused until I felt and heard the vibrations of a growl against my super-heated core. I screamed as the growl ended after five seconds.

I was panting heavily even without the need for oxygen. He ghosted his fingers down to meet his lips and then two fingers where plunged into my already tight and hot core. He pulled them out and then thrust them back into me twice before I felt him suck my clit into his eager mouth. His tongue flicked it once, then twice while his fingers pounded into me. He curled his fingers around my sweet spot in sync with one last flick of his tongue. I screamed his name as he sent me over board; clinching around his fingers. He continued to curl and uncurl his fingers to keep me going as long as possible.

When I started to calm down his removed his fingers and licked them clean. I had to admit that that was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. After his two digits were clean he lowered his head and cleaned me completely. I was close to coming a second time by the time he was done.

"Damn, I need you in me now!" I demanded. He quickly repositioned himself right over my now dripping core. I felt him tease my hot folds with the tip of his apparently intense erection. His lips attacked mine once more and I bucked my hips; trying to get him into me. He managed to pull away before that happened. His tongue entered my mouth and quickly defeated my feeble attempts at dominance. He repositioned himself at my entrance and with one quick thrust he was completely sheathed inside of me. He caught me off guard with his quick movements. Our mouths detached as we both vocalized our please. Our words were identical; screams of pleasure.

He withdrew from me almost completely and then slammed back into me. He repeated the process until I was tight, hot, and slick around his cock. He reached down and pinched my clit sending me over the edge once again tonight. I screamed and moaned out in pleasure. He had not yet climaxed and kept up his pace as I rode out my orgasm, bucking my hips wildly.

I heard a couple gasps that didn't come from me or him. We both froze as best we could in our current situation. 'Oh my God, no, no no no," I cried. He pulled out of me quickly and collapsed on top of me.

A chorus of gasps, Bella's, and Carlisle's coming from our family that stood at the back door of our house. He was the first to jump up and dress. He threw my clothes at me and I dressed in two seconds flat. I stood next to Carlisle. Our shocked family stood frozen at the door.

Jasper stood looking confused, hurt, angry, and a little lustful. He must have been absorbing everybody else's emotions. He looked like he was on overload. He had never been so out of control before. Alice just looked upset. She had seen this coming and had to hide it from everybody. She was just frozen in a blank expression. Emmett looked enraged and something else, maybe curiosity. Rosalie looked like she was going to rip my head from my body. She also wore a sad frown. I was afraid to look at my adopted mother after I had taken in all of my siblings. We had never thought about her finding out like this.

I had to look at her eventually though and her expression was what was to be expected. She looked like someone had taken her whole world from her, which had actually happened. She fell to her knees and Rosalie quickly collapsed to hold her. Esme Wept into Rosalie's shirt.

"How could you Dad?" asked Jasper. He had pulled himself together enough to process what was happening. Carlisle just stood frozen.

"Carlisle, why… how… could, he. No…," was all that could be heard from the completely undone body that was Esme, Carlisle's wife and my mother.

Rosalie turned he head to us and anger was clearly visible on her beautiful features. "You are disgusting," she hissed at us. I suppose that was all Carlisle could take because he bolted out the door without looking back. I spun and sat on the couch and set my chin in my hands.

"Alice, can you come hold mom?" snapped Rose. The pixie did because the next second I was facing a fuming blonde vampire. Jasper and Emmett appeared behind her instantly. I could hear Esme crying in the background. She was also whimpering words that sounded vaguely like _why. _

Rosalie stepped forward once and Emmett grabbed her forearms; holding her back. I could see and feel Jasper trying to calm her down. She fought against Emmett's brute strength and was able to get one hand free.

"How could you Bella?" she spat. I felt the sting of a hand hitting my face next. I yelped. Emmett quickly grabbed a hold of his wife and dragged her away. Jasper looked down at me in disappointment.

I stood up and darted out the door into the dark, early morning. My family had just found out about Carlisle and now everything was coming crashing down.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Hate it? Am i just th emost twisted author ever? I hope i didn't kill anybody with this chapter. I was planning n this twist since the begining. I really want to get to seventy-five reviews after this chapter so thats only eight reviews. Please?

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	13. Goodbye For Now

Well, here it is. The last chapter. this is not the end though. I am planning a sequal. Put me on Author Alerts to make sure you catch it.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I ran. I ran for what seemed like forever. I ran until I collapsed and cried, tearlessly. I was in the middle of a clearing that would have been breathtaking if I had been here under different circumstances. But I was here because I needed to escape from the biggest mistake of my life. I had been having sex with Carlisle. He is married. He is married to my adopted mother who I love dearly. They found out about us. They found out about us in the worst way possible. They caught us. Rosalie slapped me; my sister who I felt close too. She slapped me and I deserved it. I deserve so much worse. I deserve to be ripped apart and burned. I just tore apart our family. Carlisle bolted in shame and I should be the one running. I am the one who decided not to stop. I fell in love with a married man. To make it all that much worse I feel hard for a man who I have looked up to as a magnificent person. A man who would never hurt anybody and now he has hurt his family, his wife. I am such a horrible person for doing this. I hurt my family. I am all alone now. I don't even have Carlisle. He ran. He probably never wants to see me again.

I sat in a crying, mumbling, disgusting heap for what seemed like forever. I deserved to be alone. I needed to be alone. I never wanted to go back to my family. I didn't even deserve a family. I didn't deserve to be loved.

I was so absorbed in just wanting to die I didn't hear Carlisle's footsteps approach the clearing. I wasn't expecting him to want to see me ever again so, when I looked up through my hair and saw him I cried out loud. I instantly hid my face in my knees that I had pulled up to my chest.

He had crossed the clearing while I was hiding because the next thing I knew he was kneeling next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my head into his chest. I wept a little bit more while he tried to soothe me. I heard him crying too so I looked up at him. His face wore an expression of pain and sorrow. I laid back into the plush grass and he did the same. I curled up next to him and just sat. I didn't move except for my ragged breathing and sobs. He had his hand on my back; attempting to rub calming circles on my back. It wasn't helping. I was too far gone.

"Bella?" he asked softly. I looked up through my eyelashes. He had calmed down a little and was trying to handle what had just happened.

"Yeah?" I asked in response. He smiled at me meekly.

"We can't just live out here for the rest of eternity," he led. I knew what he was suggesting but, I could not go back to the house.

"You may not be able to but, I will if I want to. And right now I think I want to," I responded firmly. He cocked his head to the side at my abstract answer.

"Although that may be true, I think the best thing to do is have the conversation we were going to have before all of this happened," he suggested. He sat up and he brought me with him. He still had his arm wrapped around me with my head against his chest.

I glared at him with disbelieving eyes. _Was he serious? I could not face them. I could not have that conversation after they already know. Rosalie would probably kill me. Jasper wouldn't be able to calm everybody down enough. _"No," I whispered ashamed.

He looked at me then nodded his head. "We do need to go home and at least say good bye. Bella, they may not love us now, or anytime in the future, I think it would at least be best if they knew that we were still alive," he said. I could the emotion in his voice. It hit me like a boulder then; I might never see the only family I have ever again.

"So that means, umm, you still want to uh, be with me?" I asked timidly. I thought that after all that had transpired that he would want to try to go back to his family.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and then he settled himself back down. "Bella," he began, "I have told you time and time again that I have chosen you. I made that promise to you. I will stay with you as long as you want me. I am sorry that the family had to find out about it this way but, please remember that that doesn't change my decision."

My heart filled with warmth at his words. He was really going to stay. I guess that sealed the deal then, we were going to fight for each other. I leaned in close to him and whispered, "Thank you, and I will never forget that." I kissed him on the lips softly and then quickly pulled away. "And I do love you," I said. His whole face lit up with pride and he stood up. I just stayed on the ground and looked up at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Bella," he said somberly, "We have to do this together. I know neither of us want to but, please we have to." He was pleading at the end and I could see the pain this was causing him. This was his family. He had changed three of them and the other two he and adopted so dearly that they were practically his own flesh and blood.

"Now?" I asked petrified that the prospect of having to do this now. He nodded his head and extended his hand to help me up. I hesitated for a moment and then took his hand; allowing him to pull me up.

"Um, I didn't really keep track of where I ran," I mumbled. I tried to hide my face from him. It didn't work. He placed his index finger under my chin and lifted it up; forcing me to meet his golden eyes. He had a smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry, I know where we are. We can be back to the house in less than ten minutes," he said. His tone was infused with restrained laughter. I smirked at him and he cracked; a small laugh escaped his lips. I shoved him lightly and he broke out in laughter. I stood with my arms crossed across my chest and stared at him.

"You done yet?" I asked with fake annoyance in my voice. I looked at me and chuckled one final time.

"Yeah, I'm done. Sorry," he apologized. It didn't exactly work because I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

"Nice try. Let's just go get this over with," I huffed and waited for him to lead the way. He held my hand and started to walk towards what I assumed to be the house. He led the way and we both took off at a normal vampire run. I tried to let the wind that ran through my hair calm me. It usually did but, today it didn't help me. My breathing was shallow and I was pretty close to shaking like a leaf.

We made it to the edge of the property in nine minutes and we slowed to a walk knowing they would be able to hear us. I heard talking from inside of the house and I could see Emmett pacing in front of the back windows. Even though I couldn't make out what they were saying I could tell they were talking in calmer tones than this morning. We released each other's hands and stepped apart a little bit. There was no reason to make this any more difficult than it already was.

"How long were we gone?" I asked him. I hadn't exactly kept track of the time but, I knew it had been a little while because the sun was starting to come up.

"A little over two and a half hours. It's almost five-thirty," he said calmly. I nodded my head and we crossed the yard at a human walk.

I fell back behind Carlisle and he opened the back door slowly and cautiously. He walked in first and then I followed. All of the talking stopped and all eyes turned to us. Emmett also stopped pacing and moved to his wives side at the couch. My head fell down. I couldn't make eye contact with them.

I stood at Carlisle's side a pace or two back. Rosalie stood when she saw us enter and I saw Emmett snake his arm around her waist; most likely trying to hold her back.

"Carlisle," spoke Jasper.

"Bella," hissed Rosalie.

"Can we have a civilized talk?" asked Carlisle. He was trying to get the situation under control. I felt a wave of calm hit me and I gratefully accepted it. I could feel Carlisle relax a little bit at my side and I could see the effect throughout the room. Even Rosalie calmed down marginally.

"It will be okay," allowed Alice. They all found seat on a couch or chair in the family room. We walked over slowly and took our seats in the two single person chairs. We didn't have any type of physical contact.

Carlisle began. "First off, I have to say I am deeply sorry I betrayed all of you. If it helps any we were planning on telling you about it today after I got off work. Things just didn't go as planned. I am truly sorry to hurt any of you; especially you Esme," he said turning to his wife.

She looked at him when he said that and I could see the pain in her eyes. This was taking a quick toll on her and everybody else in the family.

"When did this begin?" asked Rosalie. The toxicity in her voice had died down a little bit.

"Almost two weeks ago," I answered quietly. I heard a sharp breath which I knew was Esme's. This had to be extremely hard to hear. I looked up to see Esme trying to hold herself together with Alice sitting next to her with jasper on the couch.

I turned to Esme. "I am very sorry Esme. I really am. I'm so sorry," I said a couple times. I was mumbling trying to get the words out. I could feel a lump rise in my throat for the millionth time today.

"Bella, I know love isn't something you can control," she spoke, "but, it hurts the most that you guys kept this up so long. I loved you as a daughter but, right now I can't. Later after we both have had some time get over this. I don't want this to tear our family apart." I could see the heart behind every word she said and it hit me hard. She said she loved me, as in past tense, but, it hurt to know what we had done.

"Esme, I have always loved you. I will not say that falling in love with Carlisle so hard or so fast was a mistake but, I do regret hurting you in every way that I have. I hope some time in the future we can forget this. I don't expect it though," I said.

I could hear Rosalie huff in disgust. Jasper was doing his best to try to keep everything calm. I could tell that Alice was just letting this conversation take it's course without her changing the outcome. Emmet was just sitting with a calm face and trying to make sure Rose didn't kill me or Carlisle.

"Esme," stated Carlisle, "I loved you. I still do but, something happened with me and Isabella that I can't even begin to explain. I hate that I hurt you and I couldn't tell you on my own terms. I am so sorry. I know that we don't have a future together. I just hope that it doesn't rip apart our family. I still love everybody dearly."

"Dad, how did this happen?" asked Emmett timidly. We all turned to him.

"I don't know," he sighed.

The questions started to come quick now. Everybody wanted an answer to their questions. They all had to do our family and it's future.

"So you two are going to remain together?" asked Jasper. I could tell that he wanted to keep it calm but, also wanted the truth to be known.

"I want to stay with Bella. I love her in a way that I have never loved anyone before," he stated. Esme whimpered a little bit and I knew it hurt her to hear this.

"I think the best option for us, Esme, is to split up but, still remain together as a family," suggested Carlisle. I saw Esme nod her head yes.

"I think that it would be best if Bella and I leave for a little while. Just a year or two; until things can be forgiving or at least set aside so they don't matter. We all still love each other. We have been together too long. We need the support of this family," Carlisle declared.

"I don't want to lose anyone," wept Alice.

"Alice, we will be back. I don't intend to lose anybody," I said.

"We will leave now and can I keep access to the bank account? I believe we just need some time apart," he said. That just answered my next question.

"Of course, you can still us the account. You are still part of the family; no matter what. You created us," answered Esme.

"I don't want you to leave Bella," whispered Alice.

"Neither do I but, I promise we will be back. I also promise to keep in contact. You are my sister Alice," I promised.

Carlisle stood and me and the rest of the family followed suit. Alice ran over to where I stood and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back to me hard. I didn't want to let her go.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my back and I let Alice go. She hesitated but, did free me. I got a hug from both of my brother's but, my blonde sister refused. I turned to Esme. Surprisingly, she wrapped he arms around me and I hugged my mother back. "I am so sorry, mom," I whispered to her. I heard he say, "It's going to be okay."

She let me go and I turned towards the back door and walked over to it. I looked at my family and then my lover. "Bella, go ahead to the Mercedes. I need to talk to Esme for a second," he said. I opened the back door and ran to the sleek black car. I opened the door and ducked inside of the luxurious car. I sat and waited for Carlisle to join me.

I sat for a couple of minutes and had turned on the radio. I found a classical radio station and let my mind drift in the beautiful notes.

The driver side door opened and Carlisle put and bag in the back seat while he sat down. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of the garage and reached for my hand. I rested my hand in his and cried without tears.

"I am so sorry Bella. I will take care of this. Esme and I talked while you waited here," he said as he pulled out onto the main road. "We are going to be getting a divorce but, we decided it would be best to remain a family. We will be back. You told Alice you will be staying in touch and I hope you do. I will be. We will be back. Remember that," he concluded and kissed the back of my hand. I turned and smiled at him.

"I will and I hope you don't mind if I call Alice like every night," I informed him.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I expect nothing less."

"Good, now where are we going?" I asked. He hadn't told me were we were going to be staying for the time we will be gone.

"Illinois," he stated.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I have some things I want to show you," he led but, wouldn't spill. He stepped on the gas pedal and we flew down the road to Sea-Tac. _We were going to Chicago?_ _We both had new scars that only the other could mend._

* * *

Okay, so this is the end of the story. I am planning on writing a sequal. I love these characters too much to forget them. I hope to have the first chapter posted by Monday at the latest.

I love everybody who reviewd, favorited, or put this story on alert. Thank you so much for reading this. I would love to hear what you think about this story and how it ended.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!

The End


	14. Sequel Update Status

I know I said I was going to post the sequel today but, it is not ready. I forgot that I had something to do both on Friday and Saturday. If everything goes as planned it should be up by Saturday at the latest. I am hoping to have the first chapter done tomorrow(Tuesday) though. I will post an author's note here when it is up. I am sorry for the delay.

~obsessedwithmd 


	15. Sequel

Sequel is up! Check it out! Mended Scars!!!!

~Obsessedwithmd 


End file.
